King and who's the Queen?
by Dandielion
Summary: King Scourge is having a party by the end of the week and he needs someone to be his queen. Fiona, Rosy, and Alicia all want to be the queen. Scourge told all of them he'll purpose to one of them at the party and Alicia makes a deal with Fiona and Rosy.
1. Day One

**King and who's the Queen?**

**Chapter 1: Day One**

**Scourge was talking with Miles about a party in a big castle. "We'll have the party here, in this castle," Scourge said, as he crossed his arms. **

"**Alright," Miles said then Fiona walked up to them. **

"**Hey um Scourge, what type of foods do you want at the party?" Fiona asked. Scourge was about to reply until Alicia and Buns walked over to him. **

"**King Scourge! Am I gonna be your dancer this year?!" Alicia exclaimed. Fiona frowned at Alicia. **

"**I'll think about it," Scourge replied. Alicia smiled. **

"**King Scourge, what type of cake would ya'll like at the party?" Buns asked. **

"**The usual," Scourge said. Suddenly Rosy ran up to him and hugged him tightly. **

"**Scourgey!" Rosy exclaimed happily. Scourge pushed her away. **

"**Alright everyone, listen up, the party is going to be in a week and I'm gonna need a queen," Scourge said. "Whoever I purpose to by the end of the week will be my queen," Scourge said then walked away. **

"**Everyone knows it is I who will be picked to be queen," Alicia said, as she smiled. **

"**All because you're a princess, doesn't mean you'll be a queen, he'll probably pick me," Fiona said. **

"**My Scourgey will pick me," Rosy said. Fiona and Alicia looked at her. **

"**In your dreams Rosy," Fiona said. Rosy crossed her arms over her chest. **

"**Okay girls, here's the deal, whoever makes Scourge like them first gets to kiss him," Alicia said. All both girls nodded then ran off. Fiona ran into a kitchen and started making a meal. **

"**I'll make Scourge a delicious meal," Fiona said happily. **

**Rosy was in a garage with a lot of tools. She grabbed a hammer and smiled. "I'll make Scourge a magnificent ROBOT!!!" Rosy exclaimed and started hammering something, laughing like a lunatic. **

**Alicia was in some desert digging up diamonds and gold. "Scourge will love these!" Alicia exclaimed happily and dug. After she had a lot of gold and diamonds she put them into a black bag. "Now…Fiona must be making something really good for Scourge, I have to make that good thing turn bad," Alicia said then ran to the castle. She got there and went up to her room. She threw on a black ski mask, a black sweater, some smooth black pants, and some blue sneakers. Alicia smiled and sat the bag down on the bed with diamonds and gold in it. Alicia then picked up another bag but it was gray. "There, I'm all set to go," Alicia said then ran down stairs. She sneaked into the kitchen where Fiona was and heard her humming. Alicia crawled around a table and saw Fiona's back facing her. Fiona was at another table cooking something that smelt great. **

"**Scourge is gonna love this," Fiona said happily. Alicia frowned and got some clear bottle with some type of blue liquid in it. Fiona walked over to another table and started washing her hands. Alicia quickly ran up to where she was and saw a plate on the table with some yummy salmon on it. Alicia smiled evilly and poured the blue in it. Alicia then quickly got to the ground and crawled back to where she was. Fiona finished washing her hands and went back to the plate with salmon on it. She picked it up and sat it on a mini table. After that she pushed the mini table out of the kitchen. "Excellent work Alicia," Alicia told herself happily. "Now to find that brat Rosy…that blue stuff I poured in that food is sure to make Scourge's stomach hurt really bad," Alicia said, as she walked out of the kitchen. **

**Alicia walked into a garage where Rosy was and got down low to the ground. She saw Rosy hammering something. "ROBOT!!!" Rosy shouted and laughed. Alicia rolled her eyes. **

"**Why would she be making a robot for Scourge?" Alicia asked herself. "Well it doesn't matter I have the right thing to make it not work," Alicia whispered. Rosy finished the robot and got some special green paint out from a grocery bag and walked back over to the robot. Rosy tried to open the paint bucket but failed. She growled and tried to open it again. Alicia got a screwdriver out from her bag and crawled quietly over to the robot. She opened the robot's back and started screwing up things inside of it. After a minute she shut it and smiled evilly. "There," Alicia whispered then Rosy got the paint bucket open. Alicia quickly got to the ground and crawled out of the garage. She ran as far as she could away from the garage and stopped. She took the ski mask off and wiped some sweat off of her forehead. "There now to go get cleaned up to show Scourge my gift," Alicia said happily and ran towards the castle. **

**Scourge was lying down on a big bed thinking. "Maybe I should make Alicia my queen…but there's Fiona and Rosy," Scourge said. "Why am I even thinking about Rosy?" Scourge asked himself, as he frowned. "She's just an annoying little brat that's always following me," Scourge said. "She is cute though," Scourge said, as he smiled. "There's Fiona, she's hot and beautiful," Scourge said still smiling. "Alicia, she's beautiful," Scourge said, as he chuckled. Suddenly he fell asleep. **

**After hours and hours Fiona walked into the room with the small table. The plate with salmon on it was on top of the table still. Fiona put the table in front of Scourge then put some BBQ sauce on the salmon. It smelled really good. Scourge woke up and smelled it. He looked at Fiona. "Fiona…what are you doing here?" Scourge asked, as his stomach growled. **

"**I made something to eat for you," Fiona said, as she pointed at the salmon. Scourge smiled then took a bite of the salmon. "I hope you like it, I worked hard on it," Fiona said. Scourge's eyes widened when he tasted the salmon. **

"**This is really good!" Scourge exclaimed happily and continued eating. Fiona grinned. **

"**I'm glad you like it Scourge," Fiona said. Scourge finished the salmon and stared at Fiona. **

"**Fiona, you're a very good cook and a very beautiful fox," Scourge said softly. Fiona blushed. **

"**Thank you Scourge, g…goodbye," Fiona said then pushed the table out of the room. Suddenly Rosy ran into the room with the tall robot and a white sheet was on top of it. Scourge stared at her. **

"**Hello my Scourgey," Rosy said, as she smiled. **

"**Hello my cutie…I mean Rosy," Scourge said, as he blushed. Rosy smiled brightly. **

"**That's right, I'm your cutie," Rosy said. Scourge blushed even more and crossed his arms over his chest. **

"**What's that?" Scourge asked, as he stared at the robot with the sheet over it. **

"**It's a gift for you my Scourgey," Rosy said happily. Scourge nodded. "I now show you…………….ROBOTXIE XXX!!! THUNDER POWER!!!" Rosy shouted and removed the sheet off of the robot. There was a robot standing there, it looked like E-102 Gamma but it was dark green. "I hope you like it, I worked real hard on it and I paid a lot of money for the special dark green paint," Rosy said. Scourge smiled and stared at the robot. **

"**I love it Rosy," Scourge said. "What's its name again?" Scourge asked. **

"**Robotxie XXX but you can call him anything you like," Rosy said happily. Scourge nodded. **

"**Thank you Rosy," Scourge said softly. Rosy blushed. **

"**I'll be off now," Rosy said then ran out of the room quickly. Scourge sighed. **

"**Rosy, Fiona, or Alicia…it's hard to choose…I think I love them all, who can be my queen?" Scourge asked himself then suddenly Alicia walked into the room with the black bag. Scourge looked at her. "Alicia," Scourge said, as he stared at her. Alicia smiled. **

"**Hi King Scourge," Alicia said then looked at the robot. "I see you have a robot," Alicia said. **

"**Yes, Rosy gave it to me," Scourge said, as he smiled. **

"**Yeah…I know, and did Fiona give you some food earlier?" Alicia asked. Scourge nodded. **

"**Yeah, the food was really good to my stomach and I think I'm going to be enjoying the robot," Scourge said, as he smiled brightly. **

"**His stomach won't feel good for long and he won't be enjoying that robot once he turns it on," Alicia thought evilly. Scourge looked at the bag she had. **

"**What's in the bag?" Scourge asked. Alicia smiled. **

"**It's a gift for you my king," Alicia said, as she handed him the bag. Scourge took it and looked inside of it. **

"**WOW!!! Alicia, you must've gone through a lot to get this!" Scourge exclaimed, as he took some gold out from the bag. Alicia giggled then kissed his cheek. Scourge blushed. **

"**Let me see how your new robot works," Alicia said. Scourge nodded then walked over to the robot. He flipped a switch then the robot's eyes glowed red. **

"**Destroy!" The robot shouted then started firing bullets at Scourge and Alicia. Scourge picked up Alicia and jumped out of the way of the bullets. **

"**What's wrong with it?" Scourge asked. Alicia shrugged and shook her head. Suddenly Scourge's stomach started hurting really bad. Scourge held his stomach. "Ohhh," Scourge moaned then fell to the ground. Alicia kicked the robot in the stomach really hard then there was a big hole in it. Alicia then turned off the robot. Fiona, Rosy, and Miles came running into the room. Miles ran up to Scourge. **

"**King Scourge…what happened?" Miles asked. Scourge didn't say anything and moaned in pain, holding his stomach. Miles frowned then looked at Alicia. "What happened?" Miles asked her. **

"**I was talking to Scourge and then he turned on that piece of junk right there," Alicia said, as she pointed at the robot. "After that it started shooting bullets at us. Scourge picked me up and moved me out of the way. Then Scourge just fell to the ground in pain…I was so scared but I managed to turn the robot off, I think Scourge's stomach is hurting because of Fiona's salmon," Alicia said evilly. Miles sighed. **

"**Who is the one who made the robot?" Miles asked. Alicia pointed at Rosy. Miles looked at her and shook his head. **

"**I wouldn't do that! My robots don't go berserk and try to kill someone! I'm really good at making things and my entire things work fine!" Rosy exclaimed. Miles shook his head again. **

"**Well Rosy, I think your robot is berserk and you're a bad robot maker," Miles said. Rosy had tears in her eyes. **

"**No…I wouldn't do that…I wouldn't want to kill Scourge," Rosy said sadly. Miles sighed. **

"**I know you didn't want to kill I just know that your robot making days are over," Miles said, as he frowned. Rosy let the tears roll down her cheeks. "Rosy…you will be cleaning the kitchen today by yourself," Miles said. Rosy looked at the ground sadly. Fiona frowned. **

"**Rosy's not like that, her stuff always works right!" Fiona exclaimed. Rosy looked at Fiona. **

"**She's trying to help me," Rosy thought. Miles looked at Fiona. **

"**Are you the one responsible for making Scourge's stomach hurt?" Miles asked. Fiona's eyes widened. **

"**What! No!" Fiona exclaimed angrily. Miles looked at Alicia. **

"**You said that Fiona had made salmon for Scourge?" Miles asked. Alicia nodded. **

"**Yeah, and I saw her pouring some blue liquid in the salmon…I think she wanted Scourge's stomach to hurt," Alicia said, as she smiled evilly. Miles looked at Fiona angrily. **

"**That's a lie!" Fiona shouted. Rosy frowned. **

"**Yeah, Fiona's a great cook! I've tasted her food a million times and it is always good!" Rosy exclaimed angrily. Alicia frowned then took a bottle that had a little bit of blue liquid in it out from her pocket and showed them. **

"**Then how do you explain this?" Alicia asked. Tears formed in Fiona's eyes. **

"**I…I…I…" Fiona said, as tears rolled down her cheeks. **

"**That's not hers!" Rosy shouted. Alicia handed Miles the bottle. Miles took it and read some words on it. **

"**It says here that your name is on it Fiona," Miles said. Fiona snatched the bottle away from Miles and looked at it. She dropped the bottle and looked at Alicia. **

"**That's a lie! She planned this somehow!" Fiona screamed and pointed at Alicia. "I would never hurt Scourge!" Fiona shouted. **

"**Neither would I!" Rosy shouted. Miles and Alicia shook their heads. **

"**I think you should watch what you're doing Fiona and Rosy," Miles said. "Rosy go clean the kitchen now and Fiona clean the big basement of the castle now," Miles said, as he kneeled down beside Scourge. "Alicia, you will be reworded for saving King Scourge's life," Miles told Alicia. Alicia smiled and Fiona and Rosy left the room. **

**Fiona and Rosy were walking in a hallway. "I wouldn't…do that," Fiona said trembling. **

"**Neither would I," Rosy said sadly. **

"**It's all that squirrel's fault," Fiona said angrily. **

"**Yeah, she planned this somehow!" Rosy exclaimed. **

"**It's pay back time!" Fiona exclaimed. **

"**Yeah the deal Alicia made is still on!" Rosy shouted. **

"**Yeah and when she makes something for Scourge…we'll be sure to make her gift terrible," Fiona said, as she frowned. Rosy nodded then they went their separate ways. **

**Rosy went into the kitchen and started washing dishes. "I'll make Scourge some fast shoes to make him run fast," Rosy said, as she smiled. "Yeah, I can do that," Rosy said, as she washed. **

**Fiona walked down into the basement with a mop. "Ew…it stinks down here," Fiona said disgusted. "This is gonna take long," Fiona said, as she started moping. "I wonder if Scourge is mad at me," Fiona thought. "I'll make him something for his stomach!" Fiona exclaimed happily. **

**Scourge was lying down on his bed and his stomach was still hurting. Scourge held his stomach and frowned. "I can't believe Fiona would give me some poisonous food!" Scourge exclaimed. "And I can't believe that Rosy would make a robot that wants to kill me," Scourge said angrily. "That's not like them," Scourge thought. "They wouldn't do that," Scourge thought again then Alicia walked into the room. **

"**Scourge…are you feeling any better?" Alicia asked. Scourge looked at her. **

"**No," Scourge replied. **

"**That fox…and that hedgehog, why would they do such a thing?" Alicia said. Scourge shook his head. **

"**I really don't know Alicia and…thanks for saving me," Scourge said. Alicia nodded then walked out of the room. She walked down some hallway. **

"**My plans are working well," Alicia said evilly. **

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Isn't Alicia just evil? Please review!**


	2. Day Two

**King and who's the Queen?**

**Chapter 2: Day Two**

**Fiona had fallen asleep on the basement floor with the mop on top of her. Suddenly Scourge walked down there quietly. Scourge stared at Fiona. "Falling asleep on the job," Scourge thought then walked up to her. He kneeled down beside her and stroked her hair. "You're just so beautiful Fiona…I don't know why you would do such an evil thing to me," Scourge whispered. Fiona moved around a little. **

"**Mm…Scourge I love you," Fiona murmured in her sleep. Scourge blushed. **

"**So you do love me?" Scourge asked. Fiona rolled over onto her back still asleep. **

"**Of course I do Scourge," Fiona mumbled still sleeping. **

"**Why did you have to make my stomach hurt?" Scourge asked, as he frowned and held his stomach. **

"**I didn't do it…it was Alicia!" Fiona screamed and sat up. Fiona started breathing rapidly. Scourge stared at her. Fiona started crying. "I didn't do it Scourge," Fiona said through tears. Scourge stood up and sighed. **

"**I don't know Fiona…just get back to work," Scourge said then walked out of the basement. Fiona wiped the tears away and sniffled. **

"**I didn't do it," Fiona whispered. "It was Alicia," Fiona said angrily then got back to work. **

**Rosy was finished cleaning the kitchen and started walking. She then started walking pass a lobby and saw Scourge talking to Miles from a distance. Rosy gulped. "He'll kill me," Rosy thought. Scourge spotted Rosy and stared at her. **

"**Hey, Rosy!" Scourge called out to her and started running towards her. **

**Rosy started sprinting. Rosy ran out of the castle and continued running. She looked back and saw Scourge was hot on her tail. "Rosy, wait up!" Scourge called out to her. Rosy continued running. "Does she hear me?" Scourge thought. **

"**I can't let him catch me…I have to ditch him somehow…I don't feel like talking to him right now," Rosy thought, as she ran. Rosy was panting hard and Scourge was still behind her. "Gotta get to my garage," Rosy panted. **

"**Rosy, wait! I just want to talk to you!" Scourge exclaimed. Rosy closed her eyes as she ran. **

"**No, no, no! I didn't do it…it was Alicia! I don't want to talk about it!" Rosy shouted then suddenly she bumped into a tree. She fell on her back dazed. "Ohhh," Rosy said, as she held her head. Scourge finally made it up to her. **

"**Rosy…are you alright?" Scourge asked. Rosy looked at him then nodded. **

"**I'm alright," Rosy replied, as Scourge helped her up. Rosy dusted herself off and sighed nervously. **

"**Why were you running away?" Scourge asked. **

"**Well I…um…uh…I…kind of…um…uh…I've got to go!" Rosy exclaimed and was about to run until Scourge grabbed her arm. **

"**Rosy…why were you running away from me?" Scourge asked. Rosy looked at the ground. **

"**I thought well…you were gonna yell at me," Rosy said. Scourge sighed and hugged her. **

"**I would never," Scourge said, as he squeezed her tight. Rosy was shocked but returned the hug. **

"**I…I can't believe I'm in Scourge's arms!" Rosy thought happily. After about a minute Scourge let go. **

"**Take care of yourself Rosy, I'll see you later," Scourge said, as he walked away. Rosy smiled happily. **

"**I think he likes me!" Rosy exclaimed happily. "I better go to my garage to make him his gift and I have to ruin Alicia's next gift!" Rosy exclaimed then ran off. Alicia was watching her from behind a tree. **

"**So Scourge hugs that brat instead of me? I'll make sure I'll be his queen!" Alicia shouted then ran off. **

**Fiona was finished with the basement and ran into the kitchen. Fiona spun around in a circle. After she spun in a circle she was now wearing a nurse's outfit. "I'm ready to make a cure for stomach aches!" Fiona exclaimed happily then started to make something that smelt great. **

**Miles was in his room listening to a MP3 player on his bed. "Let it rock," Miles sung along and bobbed his head. Suddenly Alicia crawled into the room with her gray bag. She wore her black ski mask, her black sweater, her black pants, and her black sneakers. Alicia crawled over to a desk. Miles closed his eyes. Alicia stood up quickly and took a red jewel off of the table then got back down to the ground. She smiled evilly. **

"**The Royal Jewel of Sambada," Alicia whispered evilly and put the jewel into her gray bag. She crawled out of the room and then started running. **

**She ran and ran until she made it out of the castle. She ran over to Rosy's garage and got down low. Alicia then crawled under a table and watched Rosy make some metal shoes. Alicia shook her head. "FAST SHOES!!!" Rosy shouted, as she picked up one shoe and examined it. Alicia shook her head. **

"**Why would she make Scourge some fast shoes?" Alicia thought then smiled evilly. Rosy smiled, as she started painting one shoe with some green paint. "That smile will be wiped off of her face when Scourge tries them on," Alicia said evilly and started crawling towards the table with the shoes on it. Alicia quickly snatched the shoe off the table and opened the bottom of the shoe. After that she got a screwdriver out from her grey bag and started screwing up things inside the shoe. "One shoe could cause a lot of trouble," Alicia whispered then quickly sat the shoe back on top of the table. Rosy sat the other shoe down then picked up the other shoe. Alicia smiled evilly then started crawling away. Alicia didn't know that she left the screwdriver on the ground. Alicia made it out of the garage and ran as far as possible from the garage. She took her ski mask off and sighed. "There, now to go mess up Fiona's gift," Alicia said then started running towards the castle. **

**Rosy finished painting both shoes and spotted the screwdriver on the ground. She frowned. "Hmmm, I never saw this before," Rosy said then put it into her pocket. Rosy then got a green gift box and put the shoes into it. After that she wrapped it up in dark green ribbons. "That should do the trick," Rosy said, as she smiled. Rosy then took out the screwdriver from her pocket and examined it. "Maybe someone came in here and dropped it," Rosy said, as she frowned. "Maybe it was Alicia," Rosy said angrily. Rosy then grabbed the box. "That reminds me, I have to screw up her gift," Rosy said then left the garage. **

**Alicia made it to the castle and walked inside. After that she walked into the kitchen where Fiona was and got down to the ground. Fiona turned around and saw nothing. "I'm hearing things," Fiona said then turned back around to look at a bowel with some type of soup in it. Fiona smiled and poured some Tums into the hot steaming bowel. After that she began to stir the soup with a wooden spoon. Fiona was humming happily. Alicia frowned and looked at Fiona's clothing. **

"**A nurse?" Alicia asked herself quietly. Alicia shook her head. "What a stupid outfit to wear," Alicia said then Fiona stopped stirring the soup and walked over to a near by cabinet. Alicia quickly got up took the jewel out from her gray bag that she stole from Mile's room and dropped it into the soup. After that she sat the bowel down on the table where it was but it was slightly to the other side then got down to the ground. She crawled over to a table and watched Fiona walk over to the bowel. She poured some pepper into the soup and then put some plastic over it. She stopped. **

"**Wasn't this bowel to the other side?" Fiona asked herself. She then shrugged and put the bowel onto a tray. "There, Scourge would love me for this…I hope," Fiona said, as she smiled. Alicia quickly crawled out of the kitchen then ran up to her room. She changed into a black dress then sat her gray bag down. Alicia smiled evilly. **

"**Just as I planned," Alicia said evilly, as she walked over to a closet. She opened it and pulled out a blue gift box. "Scourge is gonna love this gift," Alicia said happily and sat down on a bed to examine the gift. **

**Miles turned off his MP3 and sat it down on the bed next to him. He sighed tiredly and looked over to the table where the jewel use to be. He didn't see the jewel there anymore. He looked away and closed his eyes. Suddenly his eyes shot wide open then he jumped out of bed and ran over to the table. He searched everywhere but didn't see the jewel. He frowned. "The Royal Jewel of Sambada…IS GONE!!!" Miles shouted then ran out of the room quickly. **

**Fiona walked out of the kitchen with the tray and saw Rosy walk into the castle with a green gift box. Fiona walked over to Rosy. "Hey Rosy, I made Scourge some soup for his stomach what did you make him?" Fiona asked. Rosy looked at the gift box in her hands. **

"**I made him some FAST SHOES!!!" Rosy exclaimed happily. Fiona smiled brightly. **

"**Cool now…let's go screw up Alicia's gift," Fiona said, as she frowned. Rosy also frowned. **

"**Yeah let's," Rosy said, as they walked up some stairs. **

**Rosy and Fiona made it to Alicia's room quietly. The door was cracked open a little. Rosy peeked through and saw Alicia digging in her closet for something and the gift box was on the bed. Rosy sat her gift box down, got down to the ground, then crawled into Alicia's room. Fiona watched her. "Where are my high heels?" Alicia growled, as she dug in the closet. Rosy crawled over to the bed and then grabbed the gift box off of the bed. She opened it and saw a chaos emerald in it. Rosy frowned and took it out. Rosy then put a little skunk into the box that she got from her pocket and smiled evilly. **

"**There, now she'll be the one to be shocked," Rosy whispered then closed the gift box and sat it back on the bed. **

"**Ah ha! Now here are my high heels," Alicia said, as she pulled some black high heels out from her closet. Rosy quickly crawled out of the room then her and Fiona ran away from the room as far as possible. Rosy and Fiona then slapped each other a high five happily. **

"**You were awesome back there Rosy!" Fiona exclaimed happily. Rosy blushed. **

"**I have my moments," Rosy said, as Fiona gave her, her gift box. **

"**I'll show Scourge my gift first and then you," Fiona said. Rosy nodded then Fiona ran off. **

**Scourge was in his room lying down on his bed holding his stomach as he did. "Ohhh," Scourge moaned and closed his eyes. "I still can't believe Fiona would do this to me," Scourge said, as he sighed. Suddenly Fiona walked into the room. Scourge opened his eyes and stared at Fiona. "Oh…it's you," Scourge said, as he looked away from her. **

"**He's not looking at me anymore…I'll kill that Alicia for doing this to me," Fiona thought sadly. Fiona walked up to Scourge with the tray. "Um uh Scourge, I made you some soup for your stomach," Fiona said. Scourge rolled his eyes. **

"**Is this one poisonous too?" Scourge asked coldly. Fiona sighed sadly. **

"**No…and I told you I didn't make your stomach hurt," Fiona whispered sadly. Scourge nodded annoyingly. Fiona handed Scourge the tray and a spoon. "This is a gift for you Scourge…I hope it makes you feel better," Fiona said. Scourge stared at the soup. **

"**Should I eat it?" Scourge thought then looked at Fiona. She was looking at the ground sadly. "Maybe she didn't put poison in it," Scourge thought again. Scourge then removed the plastic off of the bowel and put the spoon in it. Scourge then ate some. Scourge put on a small smile then after a minute that smile faded. Scourge suddenly started choking. Fiona gasped. **

"**Scourge! Are you alright?" Fiona asked nervously. Scourge looked at her and pointed at his neck. Fiona patted his back hard then suddenly The Jewel of Sambada came out of Scourge's mouth. Scourge coughed and stared at the jewel. **

"**The Jewel of Sambada?" Scourge and Fiona said at the same time. **

"**What the heck was that doing in my soup?" Scourge asked. Fiona shook her head. **

"**How should I know? I don't put objects in people's food," Fiona said. Scourge picked up the jewel and sat it on top of his bed. **

"**Fiona…why?" Scourge asked. Fiona started crying. **

"**I DIDN'T DO IT, IT WAS ALICIA!!!" Fiona screamed through tears and fell to her knees. Scourge sighed the hugged her. **

"**Alright, alright I believe you," Scourge said. "But I don't believe that Alicia did it," Scourge said. Fiona sniffled and returned the hug. **

"**O…okay Scourge," Fiona said then stood up. "Alicia's always innocent," Fiona said, as she frowned. Scourge nodded. **

"**Hey, my stomach feels better," Scourge said. Fiona smiled. **

"**I'm glad it feels better," Fiona said. Scourge smiled at her then Miles ran into the room along with Rosy and Alicia. Alicia ran up to Scourge and hugged him tightly. **

"**Oh Scourge, I thought you had died," Alicia said. Scourge had a confused look on his face. **

"**Died?" Scourge asked. Alicia pulled away. **

"**Yes, when Fiona was making that soup she told me that she was mad at you for being angry with her. So she put The Jewel of Sambada in the soup to kill you but I can see you survived," Alicia said. Scourge looked at Fiona with wide eyes. **

"**I can't believe her!" Scourge thought. **

"**That's a lie! I said no such thing!" Fiona exclaimed. Miles spotted The Jewel of Sambada on the bed and ran over to it. He picked it up and sighed in relief. **

"**Oh it's safe," Miles said, as he smiled. Rosy pushed Alicia out of the way and handed Scourge her gift. **

"**Whatever Alicia says is a lie," Rosy said. "Please take my gift I made for you," Rosy said. Scourge stared at the gift then took it. **

"**Scourge be careful there could be a bomb in there," Alicia said. Rosy rolled her eyes. **

"**Oh shut up you pathetic squirrel, I would never hurt Scourge…I love him," Rosy said. Alicia put her hands on her hips and frowned. Fiona left the room sadly with Miles. Scourge looked at Rosy then at the box. He opened it slowly and there were the shoes there. Scourge smiled. **

"**What are these?" He asked. **

"**Those are…….FAST SHOES!!!" Rosy exclaimed happily. Scourge took them out of the box and examined it. **

"**Cool," Scourge said. **

"**Try them on…I hope I made the right size for you," Rosy said sweetly. Alicia put her hand on Scourge's shoulder. **

"**Don't do it," Alicia said. Scourge sighed then put them on. After that he flipped a switch on both shoes. Scourge didn't move or anything. **

"**Nothing's happening," Scourge said then suddenly he started moving really fast and crazy. "Ah! Make it stop!" Scourge shouted. Rosy gasped. **

"**It's not supposed to be this way," Rosy said then chased after Scourge all over the room. "Don't worry my Scourgey, I'll save ya!" Rosy exclaimed. Alicia sighed and sat down on Scourge's bed. Rosy finally grabbed a hold on Scourge's legs. "Don't worry!" Rosy shouted then suddenly she pulled Scourge's shoes off and then she went flying all over the place. Scourge fell to the ground. Rosy was screaming. Scourge got up. **

"**Rosy!" Scourge exclaimed. **

"**Don't worry about me…just go ahead and leave," Rosy said. Scourge shook his head. **

"**There's no way I'm leaving you Rosy," Scourge said then jumped on her. Rosy's grip slipped off of the shoes and she fell to the ground with Scourge on top of her. Scourge quickly got up so did Rosy. Alicia frowned. **

"**See…I told you not to put them on, that hedgehog tried to kill you," Alicia said. Scourge ignored her and stared at Rosy. Rosy blushed then suddenly she saw one of the shoes heading straight towards him. Rosy pushed him out of the way and got hit in the stomach and flown out of the window. Rosy was screaming as she fell. Scourge looked down out of the window. **

"**Rosy!" Scourge exclaimed. Rosy finally hit the ground and landed on her back hard. **

"**Ohhh," Rosy said, as she closed her eyes. Suddenly everything went black. **

**After hours and hours Rosy woke up on Scourge's bed. Rosy tried to move but couldn't because her back hurt really badly. "Ow," Rosy said weakly then Scourge and Alicia walked into the room. Scourge sat beside Rosy and sighed. **

"**You'll be fine," Scourge told Rosy. Rosy nodded. Alicia frowned then looked at Scourge. **

"**Alright enough with the Rosy stuff, here's my gift," Alicia said, as she handed Scourge her gift. Scourge took it. Rosy covered her mouth and nose. Alicia smiled brightly. Scourge opened it then the skunk sprayed its stinky nasty stuff on Scourge. **

"**Ah! This is sick! Get it off of me!" Scourge exclaimed. Alicia held her nose and frowned at Rosy. Rosy smiled evilly at Alicia. Suddenly Fiona and Miles ran into the room. Miles ran up to Scourge. **

"**King Scourge…what's wrong?" Miles asked then sniffed. "Oh, what is that horrible smell?" Miles said, as he covered his nose. Fiona sniffed then covered her nose too. **

"**That's disgusting…it smells like…skunk," Fiona said, as she coughed. The skunk jumped out the window laughing. Miles got some air freshener and sprayed all over the room. It still smelled like skunk a little bit and Scourge really smelled like skunk. **

"**Now…what happened?" Miles asked Scourge. **

"**I opened up Alicia's present! I think she put that skunk in there!" Scourge shouted angrily. "Now I'm gonna smell like skunk for a long time!" Scourge yelled with rage. **

"**I wouldn't do that," Alicia said. Rosy and Fiona crossed their arms. **

"**She would," Fiona said, as she frowned. **

"**Yeah," Rosy said. **

"**I wouldn't do that to King Scourge," Alicia said, as she frowned. **

"**Yes you would and you would try to kill him," Rosy said. Scourge was frowning at Alicia so was Miles. **

"**I would never!" Alicia exclaimed. **

"**Then how do you explain this?" Rosy asked, as she pulled out the screwdriver from her pocket and showed everyone. Everyone gasped. **

"**That's not mine!" Alicia exclaimed angrily. Rosy handed it to Miles and Miles took it. He looked at it and shook his head. **

"**It has your name on it," Miles said. Alicia snatched it away from Miles and looked at it. It did have her name on it. **

"**How did that brat get this?" Alicia thought angrily. "They planned this somehow!" Alicia exclaimed. Fiona stared at her. **

"**Well yeah, that's what we said but…no we didn't plan this Alicia," Fiona said, as she smiled. **

"**Yeah Alicia," Rosy said. Scourge and Miles frowned at Alicia. **

"**Alicia you're going to do a thousand jumping jacks outside…NOW!!!" Scourge shouted. Alicia had tears in her eyes. Alicia then ran out of the room. Scourge looked at Rosy. **

"**You were really brave saving me like that, from that shoe," Scourge told Rosy. Rosy blushed. **

"**Thanks," Rosy said happily. Scourge looked at Fiona. **

"**Fiona…thanks for the meal…even though it had The Jewel of Sambada in it," Scourge said, as he smiled. Fiona also smiled. **

"**Thank you Scourge," Fiona said happily. Miles looked at Scourge. **

"**I think you should take a bath," Miles told Scourge. "A long nice one and use good soup," Miles said. Scourge nodded then walked into a bathroom. Rosy looked at Miles. **

"**Um Miles," Rosy said. Miles looked at her. **

"**Yes Rosy?" Miles asked. **

"**How am I going to get up if my back hurts really bad?" Rosy asked. Miles thought for a moment then smiled. **

"**Looks like you'll have to stay in here for a while," Miles said. "And I wouldn't move if I were you," Miles said then walked out of the room. Fiona looked at Rosy and smiled. **

"**Bye Rosy," Fiona said then left. Rosy smiled. **

"**I think Scourge likes me," Rosy said happily. **

**Scourge was sitting in the bathtub filled with water up to his neck. He closed his eyes and thought about Rosy, Fiona, and Alicia. "I don't know about Alicia," Scourge said, as he frowned. "Maybe Rosy…or Fiona?" Scourge asked himself. "Rosy is just too sweet and she saved my life," Scourge thought. "Fiona made my stomach feel better so I guess she didn't put The Jewel of Sambada in it," Scourge thought again. "Then who did?" Scourge asked himself. Scourge shook his head. "I still can't believe what Alicia did!" Scourge shouted. **

**Alicia was walking back to her room angrily. "I'll kill them for doing this to me!" Alicia exclaimed angrily. **

"**Don't forget your jumping jacks," Miles said, as he walked past her. Alicia growled then turned around only to come face to face with Fiona. **

"**You!" Alicia shouted. Fiona smiled. **

"**Happy I see," Fiona said. Alicia was about to say something until Fiona walked off. Alicia frowned. **

"**I'll do something so horrible to them that they'll cry every single night about it," Alicia said evilly. **

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Fiona and Rosy got their revenge! But will they be happy for long? You'll have to find out on the next chapter! Review please. **


	3. Day Three

**King and who's the Queen?**

**Chapter 3: Day Three**

**Scourge was lying in his bed next to Rosy. Rosy was extremely nervous. "Wow…I can't believe I'm sleeping with Scourge," Rosy thought happily and nervously. Scourge still smelt like skunk a little bit and he was snoring. Rosy felt bad for putting that skunk inside Alicia's gift box, now Scourge smells like skunk still. Rosy sighed. **

**Fiona was watching from the window sadly. "He sleeps with her and not me," Fiona said sadly. "I have to get Scourge to like me…somehow," Fiona said. "I'll know what I can do…I could make lots of food," Fiona thought. "Yeah, a food parade for Scourge and I need to get started right now!" Fiona exclaimed happily. Fiona looked at a watch that was on her wrist. It read 12:33am. "Maybe Miles could help me, and Sonic and his friends," Fiona said then ran off happily. **

**Alicia was pacing back and forth in her room angrily. "I'll kill them!" Alicia exclaimed angrily. "I want to marry Scourge and be queen!" Alicia exclaimed again. "This is the third freaking day and Scourge sleeps with Rosy," Alicia said then sat down on her bed. "I'm a princess…I need to be a queen," Alicia whispered angrily. "I'll find all of the seven chaos emeralds for Scourge," Alicia said. "Yeah, and find that one Fiona and Rosy took from me and get my revenge," Alicia said, as she frowned. Alicia then put on her black ski mask, black sweater, black pants, and black sneakers. After that she jumped out of a window. **

**Miles was sleeping in his room holding The Jewel of Sambada closely to his body. Suddenly a dark figure walked slowly and silently towards him. Miles was snoring and moving around. The dark figure made it to him and stared at The Jewel of Sambada. "It's so lovely," The dark figure said. It was pitch black in the room and the only thing that was shining was The Jewel of Sambada. "I have The Jewel of Samoria, the Jewel of Wakiania, the Jewel of Jumerania, and now I need The Jewel of Sambada," The dark figure whispered. The dark figure then reached for the Jewel of Sambada then suddenly Miles opened his eyes and stared at the dark figure. **

"**Who are you and what do you want?" Miles asked, as he frowned. The dark figure backed away. **

"**I'm Rouge the bat but you can just call me Rouge," The dark figure said. Miles stood up and didn't see her anymore. **

"**Where are you, you bat?" Miles asked, as he got off of his bed. **

"**I told you my name is Rouge," She said from somewhere in the room. Miles sighed with frustration and flipped a switch. A light came on and Miles saw the bat standing there. **

"**What do you want?" Miles asked angrily. She smiled. **

"**The Jewel of Sambada," Rouge replied. Miles looked at the jewel in his hand and frowned. **

"**I'll never give this to you," Miles said, as he squeezed it. **

"**Why's that?" Rouge asked. **

"**Because it's the castle's jewel and every castle has one," Miles replied. Rouge shook her head. **

"**Not anymore they do," Rouge said, as she pulled out three jewels from her pocket. Miles gasped. **

"**The jewels of other castles…why do you have them?" Miles asked. Rouge put the jewels back into her pocket. **

"**Well that's because I love jewels," Rouge replied. **

"**So you steal?!" Miles shouted angrily. Rouge nodded. **

"**Yup, so be a good little fox and hand over The Jewel of Sambada now," Rouge said, as she put her hand out. Miles shook his head and put The Jewel of Sambada into his pocket. **

"**I told you, I'm never giving it to the likes of you!" Miles exclaimed. **

"**That's a shame, looks like I'll have to take it by force," Rouge said, as she smiled evilly. Miles shook his head. **

"**I don't think so," Miles said, as he put his hand by an alarm button. Rouge looked at it and frowned. "If I push this, every guard in the castle will come and get you," Miles said, as he smiled. Rouge growled then jumped out of a window. Miles sighed then shut the window and locked it. After that he flopped down on his bed to rest. "Stupid bat," Miles mumbled then closed his eyes. **

**Rosy got up slowly and crawled out of the bed. "I need to make Scourge something…Fiona and Alicia is so here I go," Rosy said, as she crawled towards the door painfully. "My back! It hurts so badly!" Rosy thought, as she crawled. She made it to the door and opened it slowly. Rosy then crawled out and shut the door. "Let me see if I can stand up," Rosy said, as she wobbled up to stand. "Ow, ow, ow!" Rosy exclaimed quietly and stood up straight. "Let me take the first step now," Rosy whispered. She took one step and her back hurt even worse. "Well looks I'm gonna have to walk like this for a while," Rosy whispered, as she walked painfully. "I'll make Scourge a potion for his skunk smell," Rosy thought, as she smiled. **

**Fiona was not in Anti-Mobius anymore she was in Mobius. "Now to find the castle of Samoria," Fiona said, as she walked through some bushes. "This place changed a lot sense I left," Fiona said then suddenly she spotted a bright blue castle. She smiled. "The castle of Samoria," Fiona whispered then walked up to it. "It's still pretty late, I hope they open the door," Fiona said, as she walked up to a big bright red door. She knocked on it and then Tails opened the door. Fiona smiled at him. "Uh hi Tails, long time no see," Fiona said. Tails frowned. **

"**Fiona…have you come here to threaten us?" Tails asked. Fiona frowned. **

"**No! Those days are over now Scourge is pretty nice now too," Fiona said, as she smiled. Tails stared at her. "I'm not lying Tails," Fiona said. Tails sighed then let her in. **

"**What exactly are you here for?" Tails asked her. Fiona told him and Tails smiled. "That sounds cool so you need our help?" Tails asked. Fiona nodded. **

"**Yeah, I need to make Scourge really happy so I can be queen of Anti-Mobius," Fiona said. Tails's smile widened. **

"**That's strange…who else wants to be queen of Anti-Mobius?" Tails asked. **

"**Well Rosy and Alicia," Fiona replied. **

"**That's funny because Amy, Mina, and Sally want to be queen of Mobius," Tails said. "Are you guys making him stuff so he can purpose to you?" Tails asked. Fiona nodded. **

"**Yeah," Fiona replied. **

"**That's what they're doing, King Sonic told them that he'll purpose to one of them by the end of the week," Tails said. **

"**That is funny," Fiona said, as she sighed. "Now where is everybody, we have to get started right now," Fiona said. Tails nodded. **

"**I'll go get them," Tails then ran up some stairs. **

**Sonic was lying down on a big blue bed sleeping and snoring loudly. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sonic bolted right up and looked at the door. "Who is it?! Can't you see I need some sleep?!" Sonic shouted. **

"**It's Tails," Tails said from the other side. **

"**Oh, little bro," Sonic said, as he got up and walked over to the door. After that he opened it. Tails was right there smiling. "Yes little bro?" Sonic asked. **

"**Fiona's here," Tails said. Sonic gasped. **

"**If Fiona's here then that means Scourge is too!" Sonic exclaimed angrily. Tails put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. **

"**No Sonic, Scourge isn't here, he's in Anti-Mobius," Tails said. **

"**Oh then why's she here then?" Sonic asked. Tails told Sonic what Fiona had told him. Sonic smiled. "That sounds cool, where are we having it?" Sonic asked. **

"**In Anti-Mobius," Tails replied. Sonic shook his head. **

"**Must be a trap," Sonic said. Tails shook his head. **

"**No it isn't, Fiona said Scourge has changed," Tails said. **

"**I still don't believe her, we'll bring our troops too," Sonic said. **

"**As you wish King Sonic," Tails said then left the room. **

**Fiona was sitting down on the ground then suddenly Amy started walking up to her with her mallet. "What are you doing here?!" Amy exclaimed angrily. Fiona got up nervously and gulped. **

"**Tails let me in if that's what you wanted to know Amy Rose!" Fiona shouted. Amy frowned. **

"**Why should I believe you?" Amy asked, as she raised her mallet up high. **

"**Because I don't want to hurt you guys anymore," Fiona said. **

"**I don't believe you!" Amy exclaimed and swung her mallet and Fiona. Fiona jumped out of the way and landed behind Amy. Amy turned around and started running towards her. Fiona backed away then tripped and fell on her back. Amy smiled evilly. "Goodbye Fiona Fox!" Amy exclaimed and raised her mallet up high again. Fiona closed her eyes and then nothing happened. Fiona opened her eyes and saw Sonic holding her arm. Amy looked at Sonic. "Sonic what are you doing?" Amy asked. **

"**No Amy, Fiona is our friend now…I guess," Sonic said, as he let go of Amy's arm. Amy dropped her mallet and stared at Fiona then suddenly Tails, Mina, Sally, Shadow, Bunnie, and Knuckles walked up to them. **

"**I told everyone Fiona, except Amy," Tails said, as he helped Fiona up off of the ground. Fiona nodded. **

"**What?" Amy asked. Tails told her what Fiona told him and Amy smiled. "I'm glad you're not trying to kill us anymore," Amy said happily. Fiona nodded. Sally walked up to Fiona. **

"**I don't trust you but I'll come and the out troops are coming too if you don't mind," Sally said, as she frowned. Fiona nodded. **

"**Just like Alicia, evil," Fiona thought. **

"**A food parade sounds fun," Mina said happily. Shadow shook his head so did Knuckles. **

"**It doesn't sound fun to me," Shadow said. **

"**Yeah," Knuckles said. Sonic sighed. **

"**Ya'll Shut up, Knuckles and Shadow," Bunnie said **

"**Okay Fiona, lead the way to Anti-Mobius," Sonic said. Fiona nodded happily. **

"**Okay come on," Fiona said then ran out of the castle with the others following her. **

**Alicia found two chaos emeralds and she was in a desert. "This is just stupid," Alicia said angrily. "I want to be queen, Scourge likes Rosy, and now here I am in a stupid desert looking for the rest of the chaos emeralds!" Alicia shouted then suddenly she spotted a bright purple castle. Alicia ran up to it and knocked on the door. "Hurry open up! I'm a princess!" Alicia exclaimed and banged on the door. Suddenly Silver opened the door and stared at her. **

"**Who are you?" Silver asked tiredly. **

"**I'm Princess Alicia," Alicia replied. **

"**Oh…what do you want?" Silver asked, as he yawned. **

"**I want food and water…NOW!!!" Alicia shouted. Silver let her in and he ran up some stairs. Alicia looked around and sighed. Then suddenly an orange male fox walked up to Alicia. **

"**Hello, I'm Pickles," The fox said. Alicia nodded. **

"**Yeah, I don't care what your name is all I want is some food you dumb fox!" Alicia exclaimed angrily. Pickles stared at her. "I'm a princess and I order you to get me some food!" Alicia shouted. Pickles shook his head. **

"**I don't obey you, I obey Princess Blaze," Pickles said then ran off then suddenly Silver and Blaze came downstairs then walked up to Alicia. **

"**Princess Alicia," Blaze said. Alicia looked at her. **

"**Yeah, and you must be Princess Blaze," Alicia said coldly. Blaze nodded and Silver stared at her. **

"**Princess Blaze let's kick her out of the castle," Silver said. Blaze thought for a moment then nodded. Silver then pulled out a chaos emerald from nowhere and held it up. Alicia saw then quickly snatched it away from Silver and ran out of the castle as fast as she could. **

"**Phew, that was a close one," Alicia said then ran off. **

**Scourge opened his eyes and looked on the other side of the bed. Rosy wasn't there. Scourge sat up. "Where'd she go?" Scourge asked himself and got out of the bed. Scourge walked out of the room and Miles jumped in front of him. **

"**King Scourge you mustn't stay up late…go back to bed," Miles told Scourge. Scourge yawned. **

"**But I have to find Rosy," Scourge said. Miles smiled. **

"**I'll find her for you," Miles said. Scourge yawned again then rubbed his eyes. **

"**Alright and make sure she's okay," Scourge said tiredly. Miles nodded and looked at a watch on his wrist. It read 5:20am. **

"**Wow…the time went by fast," Miles said. Scourge nodded slowly then went back into his room to sleep. Miles sighed then ran off. **

**Rosy was in her garage mixing potions and stuff. "It's really cold in here," Rosy said, as she shivered. Rosy then sneezed and sniffled. "Am I catching a cold or what?" Rosy asked herself. Miles walked into the garage slowly and saw Rosy mixing potions. "POTION!!!" Rosy exclaimed happily. Miles shook his head. **

"**What is she doing?" Miles asked himself. Rosy turned around and saw Miles standing right there. **

"**Um Miles…hi," Rosy said. Miles sighed. **

"**Hello Rosy," Miles said. **

"**What are you doing here?" Rosy asked. Miles stared at her. **

"**Scourge told me to see if you were okay so I came here," Miles said. Rosy nodded. **

"**My back still hurts pretty bad still but I'm okay," Rosy said. Miles nodded then left. Rosy sighed then continued to mix potions. "I hope that rotten squirrel doesn't mess up anything else," Rosy said, as she frowned. **

**Fiona, Sonic and the gang were in Anti-Mobius now fixing things up and stuff. "Okay girls, we better hurry and make all of the foods before Scourge comes outside," Fiona said. Amy, Mina, Sally, and Bunnie nodded then they walked into the castle then into the kitchen. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow were getting stuff ready outside. Fiona looked at her watch on her wrist. It read 8:55am. "Wow time flies," Fiona said. **

"**You're telling me," Amy said. **

"**Yeah, it's like time is going fast now," Mina said. Sally didn't say anything and stared at Fiona. **

"**She must be up to something," Sally thought. Amy was making some cookies smiling as she did. **

"**Sonic is going to pick me as queen and I know it," Amy said happily. Sally and Mina frowned at her. **

"**I don't think so," Sally said angrily. Amy frowned. **

"**I think so," Amy said angrily. **

"**Sonic definitely won't pick you Sally, you've been evil lately," Mina said angrily and crossed her arms. **

"**No I haven't!" Sally shouted. **

"**Girls please, stop fighting and have some fun making food," Fiona said. The girls nodded then got back to work. Bunnie was smiling to herself. **

**Rosy finished her potion and smiled. Rosy was a mess and she knew it. "Finally Scourge will be able to smell good!" Rosy exclaimed happily then spotted Alicia with a grey bag walked towards her. Rosy frowned and poured the potion into a water bottle. Rosy then walked out of the garage and Alicia followed her. **

"**Hey hedgehog," Alicia said. Rosy stopped walking turned to look at her. **

"**What do you want squirrel?" Rosy asked angrily. **

"**What's that you have there?" Alicia asked. **

"**None of your business," Rosy said, as she frowned. Alicia then snatched the bottle away from her quickly. "Hey! Give it back!" Rosy exclaimed. Alicia smiled evilly then opened the bottle. "No, don't do it!" Rosy exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Alicia's evil smile grew wider. "That's for Scourge!" Rosy shouted sadly. Alicia ignored her then poured the entire potion onto the ground and dropped the bottle. **

"**Oops, silly me," Alicia said, as she laughed evilly and walked off. Rosy fell to her knees in front of the empty bottle. **

"**I worked so hard on it…and now all that hard work was for nothing," Rosy said then started crying. Suddenly Sonic walked up to her. **

"**Hi Rosy, long time no see…what's the matter?" Sonic asked. Rosy looked up at him with tears in her eyes. **

"**You wouldn't understand," Rosy said sadly. Sonic helped her off of the ground and tears rolled down Rosy's cheeks. **

"**Hey stop crying, come to the food parade maybe that'll cheer you up," Sonic said. Rosy stopped crying and sniffled. **

"**Are you sure?" Rosy asked. **

"**I'm sure, Fiona gathered all of us so we could make the food parade," Sonic said, as he grabbed her hand. Rosy nodded. **

"**Alright," Rosy whispered. Sonic smiled then sped off with Rosy. **

**Scourge was walking around the castle then suddenly Fiona ran up to Scourge. "Scourge…hi," Fiona said happily. Scourge stared at her. **

"**Hi," Scourge said. **

"**I have a surprise for you, come outside," Fiona said then grabbed Scourge's hand. Scourge nodded then Fiona pulled him outside. Scourge's eyes widened. There was a really long table in front of the castle with all kinds of foods on it and there were colorful balloons attached to the table corners. Sonic, Rosy, Shadow, Amy, Mina, Sally, Tails, Knuckles, and Bunnie were standing in front of the table. **

"**What's this…and why is Sonic here?" Scourge asked. **

"**We made this for you…it was my idea," Fiona said. Scourge stared at them. **

"**Fiona went through all of this trouble to make this for me?" Scourge thought. Miles and Buns then walked out of the castle and gasped. **

"**What the," Miles said, as he stared at the table and Sonic and the others. **

"**What in tar nation is this?" Buns asked. **

"**Welcome to the food parade," Fiona said, as she smiled. Everyone walked outside. "Okay guys eat as much food as you want and talk or do whatever," Fiona told everyone. Everyone nodded then started eating and stuff. Fiona walked up to Scourge. "This whole thing was for you Scourge," Fiona said then kissed his cheek. Scourge blushed and smiled. **

"**Thank you Fiona," Scourge said then hugged her. Fiona smiled brightly. **

"**You're welcome Scourge," Fiona said happily. Rosy was watching them then sighed. **

"**Scourge likes her now," Rosy said sadly. Suddenly some music came on then Rosy sat down on a chair. Sonic walked up to Scourge. **

"**Long time no see Scourge," Sonic said then sniffed. "Something smells like skunk…have you been taking a skunk bath or something?" Sonic joked and laughed. Scourge growled. **

**Amy walked up to Rosy smiling with a plate of food in her hand. "Hi Rosy, long time no see," Amy said. Rosy looked at her. **

"**Yeah…long time no see," Rosy said sadly. Amy sat down on a chair next to her and handed Rosy the plate. Fish was on it. Rosy took it. **

"**What's the matter?" Amy asked. Rosy broke a piece of the fish and tossed it into her mouth. **

"**Well…I like Scourge and he seems to like Fiona," Rosy said, as she chewed on the fish. **

"**That's what's happening to me," Amy said. Rosy nodded. **

**Miles spotted Tails and walked over to him smiling as he did. "Why if it isn't Tails," Miles said. Tails looked at him and frowned. **

"**Long time no see, Miles," Tails said coldly. Miles chuckled. **

"**The same old little boy are you now," Miles said. Tails growled angrily. **

**Buns and Bunnie were talking about stuff. "Oh mah stars, you almost look exactly like me," Bunnie said, as she stared at Buns. Buns nodded. **

"**Yeah," Buns said. **

"**I'm glad ya'll don't want to destroy us anymore," Bunnie said, as she smiled. Buns nodded. **

"**I hate her," Buns thought. **

**Shadow and Knuckles were talking and Mina and Sally were also talking. Fiona and Scourge were dancing and then suddenly Alicia walked outside wearing a long black sparkling dress, some long black sparkling gloves, some black sparkling high heels, and her hair was tied into a pony tail. Scourge stopped dancing with Fiona and stared at Alicia with his mouth wide open. So did the rest of the boys except Shadow. "Wow," That's all Scourge could say before he got slapped across the face by Fiona. **

"**We were just dancing and then you stare at Alicia! I can't believe this!" Fiona shouted then stomped back into the castle. Alicia walked up to Scourge and Scourge still stared at her. Alicia smiled then placed her lips on Scourge's. Scourge's eyes widened. **

"**She's kissing me!" Scourge thought. Rosy was watching with tears in her eyes. **

"**I can't believe you would do such a thing Alicia!" Rosy screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I hate you…I hate both of you!" Rosy exclaimed and ran into the castle crying. Scourge tried to pull away but failed. Sonic and the others just stared. **

"**Uh…we're going back to Mobius," Sonic said then sped off with the others following him. Alicia finally pulled away and handed Scourge a big box. **

"**This for you," Alicia said, as she smiled. Scourge took the box and opened it. The seven chaos emeralds were in there. Scourge didn't know what to say and stared at Alicia. "I love you Scourge," Alicia said. Scourge still stared at her. **

"**I…I…I…don't know what to say…I'll see you later," Scourge said then ran inside the castle. Alicia frowned. Miles and Buns were staring at her. She looked at them. **

"**What the heck are you looking at?" Alicia spat evilly. Miles and Buns turned away then walked into the castle. **

**Fiona was in her room sitting on her bed with her arms crossed. "Why?" Fiona asked herself. "Why when I do something Alicia always have to ruin it?" Fiona asked herself again. "This is the worse day of my life," Fiona said then sighed sadly. "I worked hard too," Fiona said. Suddenly Scourge walked into her room slowly. Fiona looked at him then looked away. "What do you want?" Fiona asked angrily. Scourge sighed sadly. **

"**Fiona's never been mad at me before," Scourge thought. "Fiona look, I'm sorry about that…she just looked so…" Scourge was cut off by Fiona. **

"**Beautiful, I know," Fiona said, as she frowned. Scourge sat next to her. **

"**You're more beautiful than her," Scourge said, as he hugged her. Fiona blushed. "I'll dance with you again if you want," Scourge said smoothly. Fiona nodded happily. Scourge stood up then helped Fiona off of the bed. After that Scourge turned on a radio and then they started dancing. **

**Rosy was crying on her bed in her room. "I hate him!" Rosy shouted. "I really do hate him!" Rosy exclaimed. "He loves Alicia and I know it!" Rosy said screamed. "How can he do this?" Rosy said through tears. Suddenly Miles walked into the room. **

"**Rosy…are you alright?" Miles asked. Rosy looked at him. **

"**NO!!!" Rosy shouted angrily. Miles sighed. **

"**You need to get over it…Alicia is the one who kissed him not Scourge," Miles explained. Rosy stared at him. "Scourge might not love Alicia, he might love you or Fiona," Miles said. Rosy didn't say anything. Miles sighed then walked out of the room. Rosy laid down and closed her eyes. **

"**Maybe Miles is right," Rosy whispered then fell asleep. **

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**That was a really long chapter! Please review and the next chapter won't be as long as this one…I hope! **


	4. Day Four

**King and who's the Queen?**

**Chapter 4: Day Four**

**The next day Scourge was walking outside near a river then spotted Rosy sitting near the river sadly. Scourge approached her slowly. "R…Rosy," Scourge said. Rosy didn't look at him and crossed her arms. "Rosy," Scourge said, as he sat next to her. Rosy looked away with tears in her eyes. Scourge put his hand on her shoulder then Rosy pulled away quickly. "Rosy I'm…" Scourge was cut off by Rosy. **

"**Don't you have to be with your girlfriend Alicia now?" Rosy said, as she frowned. Scourge also frowned. **

"**She's not my girlfriend," Scourge said. **

"**You kissed her," Rosy said. **

"**No I didn't kiss her and you know that she kissed me," Scourge said, as he crossed his arms. Rosy still didn't look at him. **

"**You love her?" Rosy asked. Scourge shook his head slowly. **

"**No," Scourge replied. Rosy looked at him and Scourge smiled. "Now you're looking at me," Scourge said. Rosy blushed. **

"**I have to go now," Rosy said, as she got up. Scourge grabbed her hand. **

"**Sit with me for a minute," Scourge said softly. Rosy blushed even more. **

"**Al…alright," Rosy said, as she sat back down. Rosy looked at him. "Are you still having the party by the end of the week?" Rosy asked. Scourge nodded. **

"**Yup," Scourge replied, as he smiled. **

"**Well…who're you going to purpose to?" Rosy asked. Scourge looked at her then looked away. **

"**I know I'm not purposing to Alicia, that's for sure," Scourge said. Rosy stared at him. **

"**You didn't answer my question right," Rosy said. Scourge bit his lip. **

"**I have no idea…yet…I'm still um deciding," Scourge said. Rosy looked away and looked at the river. **

"**I like water…don't you?" Rosy asked. Scourge looked at the river. **

"**Yeah, I guess I do," Scourge said. **

**Fiona was watching them from a tree sadly. "He's getting to close to her," Fiona thought. "I have to take it up a notch…I'm sorry Rosy but it's war now," Fiona whispered then jumped away. She got back to the castle and then sat down on the floor. Fiona sighed then lied down on her back. "What am I going to do?" Fiona asked herself. "I'm done making food…I need to give him something else," Fiona said. "But what?" Fiona asked herself again. Suddenly Scourge walked over to her. Fiona smiled and blushed. Scourge stared at her. **

"**Fiona…what are you doing on the ground?" Scourge asked. Fiona got up quickly. **

"**Nothing…I was just pondering," Fiona said, as she smiled. Scourge nodded. **

"**Uh huh," Scourge said. Fiona stared at Scourge. **

"**Uh Scourge, who's going to be your queen?" Fiona asked. Scourge looked at her. **

"**Uh…I have no idea yet…see you later," Scourge said then left. **

"**Oh Scourge, I love you so much and…you might not pick me," Fiona whispered. "Its war now Rosy and Alicia," Fiona said, as she frowned. "War," Fiona said then ran off. **

**Alicia was sitting in her room drinking some coffee thoughtfully. "I wonder if Scourge liked the kiss," Alicia thought. "Hmmm, he seems to like Rosy a lot and Fiona second and me…last! Darn!" Alicia exclaimed. "How can he like that brat and that fox?" Alicia asked herself. "I have to do something about this!" Alicia exclaimed angrily. Suddenly Scourge walked into the room. Alicia jumped in surprise and spilled her coffee all over her shirt. "Ow!" Alicia shouted. "Hot, hot, hot!" Scourge ran over to her and stared at her. **

"**Alicia…are you okay?" Scourge asked. Alicia looked at him. **

"**What does it look like?!" Alicia shouted. Scourge sat beside her. "I…I didn't mean to shout at you," Alicia said, as she sat the cup on the ground. Scourge sighed. **

"**It's all right," Scourge said, as he looked at her. Alicia looked at him. **

"**So Scourge, who's gonna be the queen?" Alicia asked. Scourge looked away. **

"**I have no idea," Scourge replied. Alicia nodded. **

"**Right," Alicia said, as she frowned. "You love Rosy and Fiona but I'm nothing to you!" Alicia exclaimed. Scourge looked at her. "I tried so hard for you to like me and then you don't like me!" Alicia shouted, as she stood up. Scourge sighed. **

"**I do like you Alicia it's just that…" Scourge was cut off by Alicia. **

"**No…you never liked me," Alicia said sadly. Scourge frowned. **

"**That's not true," Scourge said. **

"**It is," Alicia said. **

"**It's not!" Scourge shouted. **

"**Uh huh," Alicia said, as she walked over to her closet. Scourge walked over to her and grabbed her wrist. **

"**I like you Alicia I just don't know if I love you or not," Scourge said. Alicia pulled her wrist away and stared at him. Alicia then shook her head then started digging in the closet for something. Scourge frowned angrily. **

"**Alicia! Why won't you listen to me?!" Scourge shouted. Alicia looked at him then looked away. **

"**I love you Scourge, how can you not see it?" Alicia asked. Scourge stopped frowning then walked out of the room. Alicia sat down on the ground. "I just have to face it…he doesn't like me…he likes that brat and that fox," Alicia said sadly. **

**Scourge walked out of the room. "I have to go on a date with each of them," Scourge said. "Maybe then I'll find out who I love," Scourge whispered. Miles suddenly walked up to him. **

"**King Scourge, King Sonic is outside and he wants to talk to you," Miles said. Scourge frowned. **

"**Well, what does he want?" Scourge asked angrily. Miles shrugged. **

"**I don't know," Miles replied. Scourge ran out of the castle with Miles right behind him. Scourge then stopped in front of Sonic. **

"**Hey Scourge," Sonic said, as he smiled. Scourge crossed his arms. **

"**What do you want?" Scourge asked. **

"**Well sense we're going at this peace thing and all I decided to invite you and your mobians to dinner at my castle," Sonic said. Scourge sighed. **

"**I'll think about it," Scourge said. **

"**Oh come on Scourge, it'll be fun…besides I'm going to have a queen by the end of this week and it's going to be family time after that," Sonic said. "I need to have some fun before I get a queen and I think you should do the same Scourge," Sonic explained. Scourge sighed again. **

"**Oh alright fine, I'll go tell my mobians then," Scourge said. Sonic smiled brightly. **

"**Excellent!" Sonic exclaimed happily then ran off. Scourge then walked back into the castle and saw Rosy, Fiona, Miles, Buns, Alicia, and some other mobians standing around talking and stuff. Scourge sat down on a royal chair. **

"**Alright everyone, listen up," Scourge said. Everyone looked at him. "We're all going to have dinner at Sonic's castle in Mobius," Scourge said. **

"**But ya'll told us that we aren't leaving Anti-Mobius ever again," Buns said. Scourge looked at her. **

"**Well I changed my mind, we're at peace now," Scourge replied. **

"**Will there be good food there?" Fiona asked. "Because if there is not good food I'll bring some food for you Scourge," Fiona said. Scourge shook his head. **

"**Nah, it's okay Fiona but thanks," Scourge replied. Fiona nodded smiling. Rosy looked at Fiona. **

"**Something's different about her," Rosy thought. Fiona looked at Rosy and frowned at her. "How dare she frown at me like that!" Rosy thought again. Rosy frowned at her and balled her hands into fists. Scourge saw them and sighed. **

"**Um you all just have a good time tonight then," Scourge said. Rosy and Fiona looked at Scourge and nodded. Miles walked up to Scourge. **

"**Do you want me to stay here and keep watch of The Jewel of Sambada?" Miles asked. Scourge shook his head. **

"**No, you're coming to have dinner," Scourge replied. Miles smiled and nodded. Scourge slumped back in the chair tiredly. **

"**I still can't decide," Scourge thought. "This is too tough," Scourge whispered. Alicia walked up to Scourge. **

"**Um Scourge," Alicia said. Scourge looked at her. **

"**Yes Alicia?" Scourge asked. **

"**I just wanted to apologize for what happened," Alicia said. Scourge nodded. **

"**Yes, your apology is accepted," Scourge said. Alicia smiled then walked off. **

**Rosy walked up to her room and sat down on her bed angrily. "I thought Fiona and I were friends!" Rosy exclaimed. "I thought wrong!" Rosy exclaimed again. "It's war," Rosy said. "He's my Scourgey not hers and defiantly not Alicia's," Rosy said angrily. "Scourge has to love me…he acts like it," Rosy thought. "I'll kiss him when I have the right chance," Rosy said. **

**Fiona was outside sitting down on a chair next to Buns. "Rosy was frowning at me," Fiona thought. "I know how she feels…she feels betrayed," Fiona thought again sadly. "I said it was war," Fiona said. Buns looked at her. **

"**Did ya'll say somethin'?" Buns asked. Fiona looked at her. **

"**Oh no, not at all," Fiona lied. Buns nodded. **

"**Scourge if only you can know how much I love you," Fiona thought. Buns looked at Fiona again. **

"**I know ya'll thinkin' about Scourge," Buns said. Fiona sighed. **

"**Yes…yeah," Fiona said. Buns sighed. "What if Scourge doesn't pick me? I'll be so heartbroken," Fiona said. **

"**I don't think ya'll should be thinkin' about that, I think ya'll should be thinkin' about being happy for one another," Buns said. Fiona nodded slowly then Alicia came out there and stood in front of Fiona. **

"**Tomorrow I want you and Rosy to meet me in the forest immediately, you hear," Alicia said evilly. Fiona stared at her. **

"**Fine Princess Alicia the stupid squirrel," Fiona said. Alicia frowned. **

"**Watch what you say Fiona…watch what you say," Alicia said then walked off. Fiona rolled her eyes. **

"**She is stupid and evil," Fiona said. Buns nodded. **

"**You're telling me," Buns said then Scourge came outside. **

"**Alright it's time to go to Mobius," Scourge said. Fiona and Buns nodded and got up then Alicia, Miles, Fiona, and the other mobians showed up. After that all of them went to Mobius. **

**Sonic was sitting at a blue royal chair in front of Amy, Mina, Sally, Tails, Knuckles, Bunnie, and Shadow. "Okay guys, our quests will arrive soon so you better be at good behavior," Sonic said. "Shadow, I want you to be happy and stop being all cold and stuff, Tails I want you to be nice to Miles, Knuckles I want you to get along with these Anti-Mobians, Bunnie I want you to be friends with Buns, Amy I want you to talk with Rosy and stuff, Mina I want you to have fun with Everyone and including Fiona, and Sally I want you and Alicia to be friends, after all you guys almost look exactly like each other," Sonic said, as he smiled. Everyone nodded and Sally frowned. **

"**I don't almost look like Alicia, she's totally evil," Sally said. Sonic nodded. **

"**So are you," Sonic said still smiling. Sally crossed her arms over her chest angrily. **

"**Well Sonic, you better get along with Scourge better than you did last time," Sally said. Sonic stopped smiling. **

"**You don't tell me what to do Sally I'm a king and you're a princess," Sonic said. Sally looked away angrily. **

"**I'm going to sit next to Sonic at the dinner table," Amy thought happily. **

"**I bet I'm going to sit next to Sonic at the dinner table," Mina thought happily. **

"**That brat and that mongoose aren't going to sit next to Sonic, I am," Sally thought evilly. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. **

"**I'll get it," Tails said, as he ran to the door. After that he opened it and Scourge and the others were standing there. Sonic got up and walked over to him. **

"**Nice of you to make it in time Scourge," Sonic said. Scourge nodded. **

"**Whatever," Scourge said. Tails walked up to Miles with a smile on his face. **

"**Hi Miles," Tails said. Miles looked at him. **

"**Yes, hi," Miles replied. Amy ran over to Rosy happily. **

"**Hey Rosy, you and I are gonna talk about lots of stuff and have fun at the dinner!" Amy exclaimed happily and wrapped her arm around Rosy's. Rosy nodded slowly and smiled. **

"**Okay Amy," Rosy said. Mina walked up to Fiona with a smile on her face. **

"**Hi," Mina said. Fiona looked at her and smiled. **

"**Hi Mina," Fiona said still smiling. Bunnie ran over to Buns and smiled. **

"**Hi there Buns," Bunnie said happily. Buns nodded. **

"**Yeah, hi," Buns replied, as she smiled. Sally walked over to Alicia and didn't smile. **

"**Hello Alicia," Sally said, as she frowned. Alicia looked at her and frowned. **

"**Yeah whatever Sally," Alicia said still frowning. Sonic looked at everyone. **

"**Okay everyone, follow me to the dining room," Sonic demanded and started walking towards a door. Sonic opened it and let everyone into the dining room. There was a big long blue table with all kinds of foods on it and there were chairs, lots and lots of chairs. Everyone took a seat as quickly as possible. Sonic was sitting between Rosy and Amy, Mina was sitting next to Amy, Fiona was sitting next to Mina, Scourge was sitting next to Fiona, Alicia was sitting next to Scourge, Sally was sitting next to Alicia, Miles was sitting next to Sally, Tails was sitting next to Miles, Knuckles was sitting next to Miles, and Shadow was sitting next to Knuckles. "Alright everyone, let's eat!" Sonic exclaimed happily and grabbed a plate. Everyone did the same. After everyone ate they started talking. Fiona looked at Scourge and smiled. **

"**Scourge," Fiona said. Scourge looked at her and smiled. **

"**Yes Fiona?" Scourge asked. Fiona grabbed Scourge's hand. **

"**Nothing," Fiona said still holding Scourge's hand. Scourge blushed and squeezed her hand. **

"**Her hand is so soft and she's so beautiful," Scourge thought. Fiona then rested her head on Scourge's shoulder and sighed happily. "She's so warm," Scourge thought again. "Fiona," Scourge said. **

"**Hm?" Fiona asked. Scourge shook his head. **

"**Never mind," Scourge replied. Rosy was watching them. **

"**That silly fox!" Rosy thought angrily. "He's my Scourgey!" Rosy thought again. Amy looked at Rosy. **

"**What's wrong Rosy?" Amy asked. Rosy looked at her. **

"**Nothing," Rosy replied. Amy nodded. Rosy got up and walked over to Fiona. "Um Fiona, can I talk to you?" Rosy asked politely. Fiona let go of Scourge's hand and stood up. **

"**Sure," Fiona replied. Scourge sighed sadly. **

"**I was enjoying that," Scourge thought. Fiona and Rosy walked into a dim room then Alicia showed up. Rosy slapped Fiona across the face angrily. **

"**Scourge is mine!" Rosy exclaimed angrily. Fiona frowned. **

"**I want Scourge too, Rosy," Fiona said angrily. **

"**Scourge is mine, you, fools," Alicia said evilly. Rosy and Fiona looked at her. **

"**Shut up Alicia," Fiona said angrily. Alicia growled then left back into the dining room. Fiona looked at Rosy. "I'm sorry Rosy, but its war now," Fiona said then went back into the dining room. Rosy sat down sadly. **

"**If its war she wants…its war she'll get," Rosy said. **

**After an hour all the Anti-Mobians left Mobius and went back to Anti-Mobius. Scourge went to his room and laid down on his bed. "I'll take Fiona on a date first, then Rosy, and then Alicia," Scourge thought then fell asleep. **

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**This chapter wasn't as long as the others! Okay now there's only three more days left until Scourge purposes to one of the three girls! Guess who Scourge is going to purpose to. Fiona, Rosy, or Alicia? Tell me when you review! See ya! **


	5. Day Five

**King and who's the Queen?**

**Chapter 5: Day Five**

**Scourge awoke the next day and decided to take a bath. He no longer had the smell of skunk. Scourge got into the bathtub filled with warm water and sighed calmly. "This is just so peaceful," Scourge thought. Scourge then started to think about the two girls, Fiona and Rosy. "Hmmm, there's no need to take Alicia out but…still I have to so she won't feel left out, depressed, or even worse, angry," Scourge thought, as he scrubbed his arms with a wash cloth. Scourge smiled. "It'll be fun," Scourge said happily then suddenly he heard someone knock on the bathroom door. Scourge looked at the door then dropped the wash cloth into the water. "Who is it?" Scourge asked. **

"**It's me, Miles, someone is here to see you," Miles said. Scourge scratched the back of his head. **

"**Who is this someone?" Scourge asked curiously. **

"**It's Knuckles," Miles replied. Scourge frowned. **

"**What does he want?" Scourge asked. **

"**He just wants to tell you something," Miles said with a strange voice. Scourge stood up and wrapped a towel around him. **

"**Uh…I'll be right out Miles," Scourge said, as he walked up to the door. Scourge gulped. "Something's not right…not right at all," Scourge thought. "I changed my mind, tell him to go back to Mobius, I have more important things to do," Scourge said, as he took the towel off and slipped on his leather jacket. Suddenly Scourge heard banging on the door. **

"**But he wants to see you! He needs to tell you something more important than what you're going to do!" Miles exclaimed with a different voice. Scourge locked the bathroom door and sighed nervously. **

"**I am your king and you do not yell to me, Miles!" Scourge exclaimed. Miles didn't answer. Scourge opened the door and walked out and saw nobody. "What the heck," Scourge said, as he looked around. "I'm hearing things," Scourge said softly. Suddenly he heard a knock on his bedroom door. Scourge opened it and Fiona walked into the room with a tray of breakfast food. Fiona looked at Scourge and put on a happy smile. **

"**Good morning Scourge, you fell asleep real early yesterday," Fiona said, as she handed him the tray. Scourge stared at her. **

"**Uh yeah, yeah," Scourge said, as he grabbed the tray. Fiona was about to walk out of the room until Scourge called her name. Fiona turned around and looked at him. **

"**Yes Scourge?" Fiona asked. **

"**Will you…go on a date with me?" Scourge asked, as he blushed. Fiona also blushed. **

"**Sure…and where?" Fiona asked still blushing. Scourge walked over to her and hugged her just to feel her warmness and see if he felt love. Fiona returned the hug blushing even more. **

"**I can feel her warmness and something else," Scourge thought, as he smiled happily. Fiona sighed happily and looked up at Scourge's face. **

"**He's…smiling," Fiona thought. Scourge didn't let go of her. **

"**I think I love her but I'm not so sure yet," Scourge thought. "I have to take them all on a date first," Scourge thought again. **

"**Where Scourge?" Fiona asked. **

"**Um…down stairs in the dining room tonight," Scourge replied. Fiona nodded happily and let go. Scourge let go too. "It's over again…her warmness," Scourge whispered. Fiona stared at him. **

"**What did you say?" Fiona asked. Scourge shook his head. **

"**Nothing," Scourge replied. Fiona nodded again then ran out of the room happier than ever. Scourge smiled brightly. "This date is going to be fun," Scourge said then flopped down on his bed. **

**Fiona ran out of the room happier than ever. She twirled around in a circle as she ran. "Scourge is taking me on a date!" Fiona exclaimed happily. "La, la, la, la, Scourge is taking me on a date!" Fiona exclaimed again joyfully. Fiona started skipping with her eyes closed happily. "What am I going to wear?" Fiona said, as she skipped. Suddenly she bumped into Miles and fell back on her back. Miles fell down on his bottom hard. **

"**Ouch!" Miles exclaimed. Fiona got up and helped Miles off of the ground. **

"**Miles, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there," Fiona said. Miles sighed angrily. **

"**It's okay Fiona, from now on no running, skipping, or singing in the hallways," Miles said angrily. "What were you skipping and singing for anyway, you sounded really happy?" Miles asked. Fiona grinned. **

"**Scourge asked me out on a date," Fiona said happily. Miles crossed his arms over his chest and made a small smile. **

"**Oh, really?" Miles asked. Fiona nodded happily. **

"**Yeah!" Fiona exclaimed joyfully. Miles uncrossed his arms. **

"**I hope you have a good time Fiona, I'm happy for you," Miles said then walked away. **

"**Wow, Miles never said that to be before," Fiona whispered. "I guess he wants Scourge to be king or…I don't know, maybe he's just happy for me," Fiona thought. "Well, I have to go choose an outfit for the date," Fiona said happily and walked down the hallway. Fiona made it to her room and saw a note on her door. Fiona took it off and read it. **

Dear silly fox Fiona

Don't forget to meet me in the forest Fiona, you and Rosy. I have things to tell you, special things so don't be late.

Princess Alicia

**Fiona frowned. "Oh, yeah, I have to go to the forest with Rosy," Fiona said, as she sighed. "I better go now," Fiona said then ran out of the castle. **

**Rosy was walking outside sadly. "Scourge asked Fiona on a date," Rosy said, as she frowned. "I'll make sure that date doesn't go good," Rosy said evilly. Suddenly Fiona ran up to her. **

"**Rosy, Alicia wants us to meet her in the forest now," Fiona said. Rosy crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. **

"**Why should I listen to you?" Rosy asked angrily. Fiona put her hands on her hips. **

"**It was Alicia's idea, you little brat," Fiona said, as she frowned. Rosy rolled her eyes. **

"**Yeah, right you big ape," Rosy said. Fiona growled and pushed her to the ground. Rosy fell on her back hard. "Ow!" Rosy screamed in pain. Fiona walked around her with her hands still on her hips. **

"**Did you have enough, you retarded pink hedgehog?" Fiona asked. Rosy growled and stood up. **

"**Scourge is mine, not yours! I'll show you I'll be queen and Scourge and I will love each other forever! We'll even make a family and…" Rosy was cut off by Alicia walking up to them. **

"**Come on, you retards," Alicia said, as she walked into the forest. Fiona and Rosy frowned and followed her into the forest. Alicia walked over to the river where Rosy and Scourge once sat together. Alicia put her hands on her hips and sighed. **

"**Okay Alicia, what's this all about? I need to get back to finding an outfit so I can go on my date with Scourge," Fiona said. Alicia frowned. **

"**She's going on a date with Scourge?" Alicia asked Rosy. Rosy nodded angrily. **

"**Yup, and Scourge asked her, so that must means he likes her," Rosy said, as she pointed at Fiona. Fiona shook her head. **

"**What, so you two are friends now going against me? Why be friends when you know you're gonna have to fight for the one you love?" Fiona asked, as she crossed her arms over her chest. **

"**We're not friends you silly fox," Rosy said angrily. **

"**Yes, I'm not even friends with Miles nor Buns, you brat and silly fox," Alicia said evilly and angrily. **

"**Scourge asked me out so that must mean he loves me and not you two retards," Fiona said, as she pointed at Rosy and Alicia. **

"**Enough with the darn chit chat, what did you want us for Alicia?" Rosy asked. Alicia grinned evilly. Suddenly two robots came out of no where and grabbed Fiona and Rosy. **

"**Hey! What is this?!" Fiona shouted with rage, as she struggled to get out of the robot's grasp. **

"**Yeah, what's this about Alicia?" Rosy asked, as a robot tied her to a tree with some hard rope. Fiona's robot also tied her to a tree with some metal wire. Suddenly Eggman came out from behind a tree and stood beside Alicia. **

"**There all yours," Alicia told Eggman evilly then walked away. **

"**Alicia! Alicia you come back here!" Fiona screamed. Suddenly Eggman slapped Rosy across the face and she screamed in pain. Fiona looked at Rosy. Rosy let her head hung down and she was crying. Fiona looked at Eggman. "What's this about you big baboon?!" Fiona screamed angrily. Eggman then slapped her across the face. Fiona didn't say anything after that and just stared at Eggman in disgust. **

"**Please let us go," Rosy begged through tears. Eggman laughed. **

"**Alicia told me that you know where the all the seven chaos emeralds are," Eggman said evilly. "And the Jewel of Sambada," Eggman said. Fiona and Rosy's eyes widened. **

**Alicia walked out of the forest in complete delight. Alicia was just smiling evilly. "Finally I have gotten rid of them," Alicia said evilly. "They'll never tell where the chaos emeralds are and of course the Jewel of Sambada, so that leads them to torture," Alicia said evilly then suddenly she bumped into Miles and Miles fell on his bottom hard again. **

"**Ouch!" Miles shouted in pain. Alicia didn't say anything and stared at him. Miles stood up. "Alicia, you watch where you're going or I'll have you do a thousand jumping jacks!" Miles shouted in her face. **

"**Get out of my face, I'm a princess and you don't tell me what to do," Alicia said angrily. Miles growled. **

"**I have the right to tell you what to do because King Scourge said I do, I take care of things around the castle and watch over the Jewel of Sambada," Miles said. "I'm King Scourge's best friend," Miles said angrily. "What are you to him? Nothing…nothing at all you pathetic squirrel, you don't even do anything around the castle!" Miles exclaimed. "I take care of things around the castle, Fiona's the cook, Rosy is the inventor, and Buns is the party preparer," Miles said. Alicia just stared at him. "I sure hope, you're not the queen Princess Alicia," Miles said then walked away angrily. Alicia sighed sadly then frowned. **

"**That stupid fox! I'll, I'll…oh what the heck, I'm gonna ask Scourge out on a date," Alicia said, as she smiled then ran into the castle. **

**Buns was walking around the castle getting things ready for the party and putting decorations everywhere. Buns smiled when Scourge walked up to her. "Hey there King Scourge," Buns said happily. **

"**Hey Buns, how's everything going with the decorations?" Scourge asked. Buns smiled happily. **

"**Everything's good King Scourge," Buns said. "What cake would you like?" Buns asked. **

"**It doesn't matter, make me any kind of cake," Scourge replied. Buns nodded and continued to fix decorations. Scourge walked off and started talking to someone. **

**Miles was walking past the forest in complete anger. "How dare that squirrel do that?" Miles asked himself. "I really don't like Princess Alicia," Miles mumbled angrily. Suddenly he could hear screaming from the forest. Miles looked at the forest. "Who was that?" Miles asked himself. **

"**Help us!" Fiona screamed from the forest. Miles ran into the forest and then saw Fiona and Rosy tied up to a tree. Fiona's fur was a mess and a little bit of blood was running down her nose. Rosy's fur was really messy and blood was coming out of her mouth, just a little. Miles frowned and looked at Eggman who was in front of them. Eggman was about to hit Fiona until Miles said something. **

"**Hey!" Miles shouted. Eggman, the two robots, Rosy, and Fiona looked at him. Fiona and Rosy smiled. **

"**Miles!" Fiona and Rosy exclaimed at the same time. Eggman frowned. **

"**Robots, get him," Eggman told the two robots. The two robots went straight for Miles. Miles jumped out of the way and did a powerful sidekick to one robot. The robot's body was smashed and he fell to the floor. Miles turned around then got punched in the face by the other robot. Miles fell to the ground then quickly got up. Miles then pushed the robot into a tree then lots of apples fell on top of the robot crushing him. Miles was panting then he looked at Eggman angrily. **

"**Eggman, go back to Mobius or I'll destroy you myself," Miles said, as he frowned. Eggman ran as fast as he could away from them. Miles walked over to Rosy and untied her ropes. Rosy fell to the ground tiredly. Miles then tried to take Fiona's wire off but failed. Miles looked at Rosy. "Rosy, do you have something to get this wire off?" Miles asked. Rosy nodded and dug something out of her pocket. It was some hard heavy medal scissors. Rosy handed it to Miles. **

"**Here you go, I made those myself," Rosy said. Miles took them and cut the wire off easily. Fiona fell to the ground then got up. Then the two girls both hugged Miles tightly. Miles smiled. **

"**Thank you so much for saving us Miles," Fiona said happily. **

"**Yeah Miles, you're a great friend," Rosy said. Miles blushed. **

"**You're welcome, now let's go it's almost dark we better get you girls cleaned up," Miles told them. Suddenly Fiona's eyes widened. **

"**I'm gonna be late for my date with Scourge," Fiona said then ran off. Rosy put her head down in sadness. Miles patted her back. **

"**It's okay Rosy," Miles said. Rosy nodded then Miles handed her, her scissors back. Rosy shook her head. **

"**Oh no keep it," Rosy said. Miles smiled then put it into his pocket. **

"**Thank you Rosy," Miles said. Rosy nodded slowly then they walked out of the forest and into the castle. **

**Scourge was in his room putting on some black pants. Scourge got them on then put on a white t-shirt and his black leather jacket. Scourge then slipped off his old shoes and threw on some black smooth ones. Scourge sat down on his bed. "It's almost dark, I hope I look good for Fiona," Scourge said then suddenly he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Who is it?" Scourge asked. **

"**Alicia," Alicia said from the other side of the door. Scourge frowned then sighed. **

"**Alright, come in," Scourge said. Alicia came in wearing a black skirt, a black sweater, and some black high heels. Scourge looked away from her and Alicia frowned. Alicia then put on a fake smile. **

"**Why are you getting all dressed up for?" Alicia asked. **

"**Why are you, Alicia?" Scourge asked, as he looked at her. Alicia crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. **

"**I just came here to ask you if you wanted to go to the big Sambada Crystal Lake with me," Alicia asked. Scourge stood up and shook his head. **

"**No, I can't, I have a date with Fiona," Scourge replied. Alicia frowned. **

"**Why her?!" Alicia shouted. Scourge looked at her and frowned. **

"**Shut up will ya, Anti-Mobians are trying to sleep in this castle," Scourge said, as he looked out of a window. The sun was almost behind the mountains. **

"**Who's going to be your queen Scourge?" Alicia asked. Scourge looked at her. **

"**Well I…" Scourge was cut off by Miles, Rosy, and Fiona walking into the room. Fiona wore an orange mini skirt, an orange tank top, and some yellow high heels. Her hair was also tied into a pony tail and she had a scar on her cheek. Scourge looked at them and smiled at Fiona. Rosy's face was bruised and red and Miles leg had a lot of scratches on it. Scourge frowned. "What happened to you guys?" Scourge asked. **

"**Alicia set us up," Fiona said angrily, as she pointed at Alicia. Alicia did a fake gasp. **

"**Why would I set you up?" Alicia asked sounding innocent. Fiona, Rosy, and Miles all frowned at her. Scourge looked at Miles. **

"**Miles is this true?" Scourge asked. **

"**Yes King Scourge, I rescued Fiona and Rosy from Eggman, they were being tortured for not telling Eggman where the Jewel of Sambada was and the seven chaos emeralds," Miles said. Scourge looked at Alicia in complete disgust. **

"**I can't believe you would do something so cruel like that!" Scourge shouted at Alicia. Alicia frowned. **

"**Don't just talk about me Scourge, you know that you did some pretty cruel stuff too in the past," Alicia said. Scourge looked at the ground. Alicia laughed evilly. "You should just go on ahead and purpose to me now, sense we're both cruel," Alicia said evilly. **

"**Shut up Alicia!" Rosy shouted angrily. Scourge looked at Alicia with complete anger on his face. **

"**I banish you from the castle! Go live your life somewhere else!" Scourge shouted with rage. Alicia looked at everyone. **

"**But…I have nowhere else to go," Alicia said. **

"**I don't care, I'm the King and I can do whatever I want, I no longer feel anything for you Alicia," Scourge said without looking at her. Alicia held back tears. **

"**I'm not going," Alicia said. **

"**Miles…take her away," Scourge told Miles. **

"**Yes King Scourge," Miles said then grabbed Alicia. Alicia struggled to get away but failed. **

"**Scourge please! I have nowhere else to go! I'll die!" Alicia screamed through tears. **

"**So be it," Scourge said then sat down on his bed. **

"**AHHHHHHHHH!!! No! I don't want to go!" Alicia screamed, as Miles dragged her out of the room with some guards. **

"**Go to Mobius then, King Sonic might let you in his castle," Scourge said sighing. Alicia screamed all the way until she was out of the castle. "I can't believe I just did that…I never banished anyone before," Scourge thought. Fiona and Rosy were staring at him saying nothing. Scourge looked at them. "I know you guys are surprised that I did that but she needed to be banished from this castle, don't worry she'll be okay, I'm sure that someone will help because she's a princess," Scourge said. Rosy and Fiona nodded. **

"**I agree, she's been doing so much evil lately," Rosy said. Rosy then sighed. "I'm going to bed now, hope you have a nice date Scourge," Rosy said, as she smiled at Scourge and glared at Fiona. Rosy then walked out of the room. Scourge stood up and grabbed Fiona's hand. **

"**Let's go," Scourge said. Fiona blushed and nodded. After that they left the room. **

**Miles was in his room sitting on his bed holding the Jewel of Sambada. "I never pulled someone out of the castle before," Miles said. "Especially when they're begging and screaming," Miles said, as he swallowed hard. "It didn't feel right at all," Miles said. "What's it going to be like without Alicia?" Miles asked himself. Miles shook his head. "Stop thinking about her, she was evil," Miles thought. Miles sighed then fell asleep. **

**Rosy was lying in her bed thinking about Scourge. "I wonder who Scourge is going to purpose to," Rosy said. "Probably Fiona," Rosy said sadly. Rosy suddenly smiled evilly. "I have to ruin their date," Rosy whispered. "I'll dress up as a waitress," Rosy said then stood up and got out of the bed. Rosy then spun around in a circle twice really fast then she now wore a black skirt, some black high heels, a white t-shirt, a black vest, and a white name tag on her chest that said Waitress Rolla. Rosy tied her hair into a pony tail and painted the end of her hair black. She then put some sky blue contact lenses in her eyes. "There they'll never know it's me," Rosy said then sprayed some perfume all over her fur. "I am now Waitress Rolla," Rosy said then walked out of the room. Suddenly Buns walked past her and stopped. Rosy stopped walking and looked at her nervously. Buns then looked at her name tag. **

"**Hmmm, what were you doing in Rosy's room Waitress Rolla?" Buns asked. Rosy sighed. **

"**I just brought her something to eat," Rosy said with a deep woman's voice. Buns stared at her for a minute then nodded and walked off. Rosy sighed in relief. "I thought for sure she knew who I was," Rosy whispered then continued walking. **

**Fiona and Scourge were sitting at a table. The dining room looked more like a restaurant. The lights were dim in there, there were lots of tables and chairs, and there were people playing some jazz music on a stage. There were even menus. Fiona sighed happily and picked up her menu and started looking at it. Scourge wasn't looking at his menu he was looking at her. Fiona put her menu down and smiled. "I know what I'm going to get, what are you getting?" Fiona asked. Scourge didn't say anything and continued to stare at her. **

"**She's really beautiful…I think I might purpose to her…but I'm not so sure yet though," Scourge thought. "She's so nice and kind," Scourge thought again. **

"**Scourge," Fiona said. Scourge stopped thinking. **

"**Yes Fiona?" Scourge asked. **

"**What are you getting?" Fiona asked. **

"**I don't know," Scourge replied. Fiona nodded then a waitress came over to the table. She was a white horse Anti-Mobian with golden yellow hair. She wore an outfit similar to Rosy's outfit she's changed into. She got out a pen and paper from her pocket and smiled. **

"**Hello King Scourge and Fiona, may I take your order?" The horse asked. Fiona smiled. **

"**Sure Horna," Fiona said. **

"**Okay what would you like?" Horna asked. **

"**I'll take a salad with lemonade," Fiona said. Horna nodded and wrote it down then looked at Scourge. **

"**What would you like King Scourge?" Horna asked. **

"**The same thing she's getting," Scourge replied. Horna nodded and wrote it down. **

"**Alright I'll be right back with your drinks," Horna said then left. Scourge and Fiona smiled at each other happily. **

**Horna was walking to the kitchen where other Anti-Mobians were cooking foods. Horna walked pass a bathroom then suddenly someone pulled her into the woman's bathroom. "Hey!" Horna shouted then got punched in the face by Rosy, Horna then passed out. Rosy took her paper and pen and dragged Horna into a supply closet and shut it and locked the door. Rosy smiled. **

"**There, so far so good," Rosy said then walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She gave the paper to a cook and he nodded. Rosy then poured some lemonade into some cups without ice. Rosy grabbed the two cups and walked out of the kitchen and walked up to Fiona and Scourge's table. "Here are your drinks," Rosy said, as she sat them down on the table. Scourge and Fiona stared at her. Scourge looked at Rosy's name tag. **

"**Where did Horna go Waitress Rolla?" Scourge asked. Rosy smiled. **

"**He doesn't recognize me! Great!" Rosy thought happily. "Um she had, had some chili dogs this morning and her stomach kind of messed with her," Rosy said. "So I took her place and she's in the bathroom letting it all out," Rosy whispered to Scourge. Scourge looked away disgusted. **

"**Oh," Scourge said. Fiona looked disgusted too. Fiona then drank some of her lemonade and frowned. **

"**This lemonade isn't cold at all," Fiona said. Scourge took a sip of his lemonade and frowned too. **

"**Mine isn't either," Scourge said. Rosy smiled and took their cups. **

"**Oh silly me, I forgot the ice, I'll be right back," Rosy said then left with the lemonades. Fiona looked at Scourge. **

"**I never seen Rolla in the castle before," Fiona said. "Have you?" Fiona asked. Scourge shrugged. **

**Rosy walked back into the kitchen. "Uh Waitress Rolla, the salads are almost ready," A cook told Rosy. Rosy nodded. **

"**Uh huh," Rosy said, as she poured the lemonade out of the cups and poured some fruit punch in it. Rosy then ran out of the kitchen and ran up to Scourge and Fiona's table. "Here you are," Rosy said, as she sat the cups of fruit punch on the table. Scourge and Fiona stared at it. **

"**That's not lemonade," Fiona said. **

"**Yeah," Scourge agreed. **

"**It isn't???" Rosy asked, as she looked at the cups. "Oh, silly me again," Rosy said, as she grabbed the cups. "I'll make sure you get lemonade this time, be right back," Rosy said, as she ran off with the cups. Fiona shook her head. **

"**This waitress is forgetful," Fiona said. Scourge nodded. **

"**This date isn't turning out well," Scourge thought. "There's something familiar about Waitress Rolla," Scourge said. Fiona nodded. **

"**Yeah," Fiona said. **

**Rosy walked into the kitchen and a cook walked up to her with two plates of salads. "Here you go," The cook said, as he handed her the food. Rosy took it and sat it down on a table. After that she poured the fruit punch out and poured some apple juice into the cup without ice. After that she put the salads into the trash and walked out of the kitchen with the two cups. She then walked up to Scourge and Fiona's table. **

"**Here are your lemonades," Rosy said, as she sat the cups down on the table. Fiona looked at the cup and sighed. **

"**That's apple juice," Fiona said. **

"**Yup," Scourge said. Rosy sighed. **

"**What is wrong with me?" Rosy asked them giggling. **

"**Where's our food?" Scourge asked. **

"**Oops! I forgot that too, sorry King Scourge and Fiona," Rosy said. Fiona looked at her. **

"**How do you know my name?" Fiona asked. **

"**Everyone knows," Rosy said. Fiona nodded slowly. **

"**This is a disaster date," Scourge said sadly. Fiona slumped back in her chair sadly. Rosy smiled evilly. **

"**Don't worry, I'll sing you a song," Rosy said then ran up on stage. Fiona and Scourge stared at her. Rosy grabbed a microphone and looked at the instrument players. "Hit it!" Rosy exclaimed. The instrument players started playing their instruments. Rosy started to sing. **

**Your eyes are so crystal**

**Crystal clear your eyes are like the rainbow**

**Your eyes can tell love**

**Yours eyes can tell so**

**Your eyes are so beautiful**

**Your eyes are so calm and nice**

**Rosy spun around in a clumsy circle and jumped up in the air and did a back flip. Her voice sounded like someone scratching a chalk board with their nails. Scourge and Fiona covered their ears with their hands and closed their eyes. **

**Your eyes can tell if it's real**

**Your eyes, your eyes, your eyes can tell**

**Can tell baby can tell if it's real**

**Real, real, real, real, real, real**

**The instrument players stopped playing and stared at her. Rosy didn't hear them stop and continued singing. **

**Oh baby your eyes can tell**

**Can tell if it's real yeah**

**Oh baby they can tell if it's love**

**Your eyes are so wonderful**

**Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful**

**Your eyes are like the rainbow**

**Rainbow, rainbow, rainbow**

**Your eyes are love**

**Love, love, love**

**Your eyes are everything I need!!!!**

**Rosy finished and did a pose. Scourge and Fiona opened their eyes and removed their hands from their ears. "Oh it's over," Fiona said, as she sighed with relief. Scourge also sighed with relief. One of the instrument players looked at Rosy. **

"**I think you broke my eardrums," He said then walked away. Rosy smiled at them. **

"**Thank you guys for playing," Rosy said then walked off of the stage. All of the instrument players left the dining room. Now it was really quiet with only a cricket making noises. Fiona looked at Scourge. **

"**Let's go," Fiona said. Scourge nodded and stood up. Scourge helped Fiona off of her chair then they held hands. Rosy put her hands on her hips and walked up to them. **

"**Hey, where are you guys going?" Rosy asked. **

"**We're going to our rooms now, it's pretty late," Scourge said. Fiona nodded. **

"**Oh yeah, real late," Fiona said. **

"**Thank you for the drinks and the um…eardrum breaking song," Scourge said then him and Fiona left. Rosy started laughing really hard. Rosy was rolling around on the ground laughing in tears. Suddenly Buns walked up to her. **

"**Waitress Rolla, there's some dishes in the kitchen that need to be washed…what are you laughing about?" Buns asked. Rosy stood up and wiped some tears away giggling. **

"**Oh nothing," Rosy said still giggling. Buns nodded then walked away. Rosy then spun around in a fast circle then she was wearing her old clothes again and she didn't have her hair into a pony tail anymore. She then walked to her room giggling and laid down in her bed. "That was too funny…eardrum breaking song!" Rosy exclaimed happily laughing. "But it was mean," Rosy thought giggling. Rosy then giggled herself to sleep. **

**Scourge and Fiona walked to Scourge's room. "Um goodnight Scourge," Fiona told Scourge. Scourge nodded and kissed her cheek. Fiona blushed. **

"**Alright goodnight," Scourge told her then went into his room. Fiona walked away to go to her room. Scourge flopped down on his bed. "Tomorrow I'm taking Rosy out and I'll see how I feel about her," Scourge thought then fell asleep. **

**Fiona went to her room and laid down on her bed. "That was a strange waitress," Fiona murmured then fell right to sleep. **

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**WOW!!! That was a long chapter! Please review!**


	6. Day Six

**King and who's the Queen**

**Chapter 6: Day Six**

**Miles woke up and yawned. He smiled and looked on the table. He didn't see the Jewel of Sambada there anymore. His eyes widened. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Miles yelled very loudly. His yelling woke up the entire castle and the entire castle in Mobius. Everyone ran to his room in their pajamas. Scourge rubbed his eyes and stared at Miles. **

"**Miles…what's wrong?" Scourge asked. **

"**King Scourge! The Jewel of Sambada is…GONE!!!" Miles shouted. Scourge's eyes widened. So did everyone else's. **

"**Who could've taken it?" Fiona asked. **

"**Yeah," Scourge said. **

"**A couple of days ago…there was a bat named Rouge who came into my room and tried to steal the Jewel of Sambada but luckily I woke up just in time," Miles said. "So I guess she's the one who took it," Miles said. Scourge crossed his arms over his chest. **

"**She's one of King Sonic's friends, so she must be in Mobius," Scourge said. Miles nodded. **

"**She also stole other castle's jewels," Miles said. **

"**We need to act now or she'll do something to it because if something bad happens to the Jewel of Sambada then this castle will fall," Rosy said, as she frowned. Everyone nodded. **

"**Alright Miles and the guards will go find it in Mobius," Scourge said. Miles stood up and nodded. **

"**Yes King Scourge, I'll come back to the castle as soon as I find it," Miles said then walked out of the room, so did everyone else. It was really early in the morning so everyone went to bed except Miles and the guards. Miles walked out of the castle with the guards then went into Mobius. **

**Scourge flopped down on his bed. "Well tomorrow is the party and the day I purpose to one of the girls," Scourge said, as he yawned. "I better go ask Rosy to go on a date with me," Scourge said. Scourge rolled over on his side then sighed. "After I sleep," Scourge murmured then fell asleep. **

**Rosy walked into her bathroom and turned on the bath water in the bathtub. After water was filled in the bathtub Rosy took her clothes off and hopped in. She laid her head back on the bathtub and closed her eyes. "Tomorrow is the day and I'm so nervous," Rosy thought. "I really hope Scourge picks me," Rosy whispered. "If not then what's gonna happen to me?" Rosy thought. "Go back to my normal life and build things like I used to," Rosy said, as she frowned. "I'll be so heartbroken…but if Scourge does pick me then Fiona will be so heartbroken because I know how much she loves Scourge," Rosy said. Rosy then sighed sadly. "I bet Scourge is having a hard time picking," Rosy said. **

**Fiona was in her room looking at a picture she had of Scourge, her and the rest of her friends when they were little. "I remember when I first met Scourge…he was so cute when he was little," Fiona said, as she smiled. Fiona then sat the picture down on her bed and sighed. "What if Scourge picks Rosy tomorrow?" Fiona asked herself. "Then I'll be so heartbroken…but if Scourge picks me then Rosy will be so heartbroken," Fiona said. "I have to stay strong no matter what happens," Fiona thought. "Tomorrow is the day," Fiona said then took in a deep breath then let it out. "I love you Scourge," Fiona said then laid down. **

**Buns was down stairs telling Anti-Mobians to move things here and there and she was also helping with the decorations and stuff. Buns put stickers all over the walls and put colorful ribbons everywhere. Buns sighed then sat down on a chair and drank some lemonade with ice in it. Suddenly Horna walked up to her. "Buns," Horna said. Buns looked at her. **

"**Yes Horna?" Buns asked. **

"**Do you know who Waitress Rolla is?" Horna asked. Buns nodded. **

"**Yes, I've seen her yesterday but we just met that day," Buns said. Horna nodded angrily. **

"**She's not on the castle list so she must have snuck in," Horna said. Buns had a surprised look on her face. **

"**Hmmm, how could she have snuck in when there are guards guarding the entire castle?" Buns asked. Horna shook her head. **

"**I don't know but all I know is that she is dangerous," Horna said then walked away. Buns smiled then stood up and continued to make decorations and stuff. **

**In Mobius Sonic was in the dining room eating breakfast alone. Sonic sighed. "This week has been so tiring," Sonic said tiredly. Sonic stuffed some eggs into his mouth and swallowed. Suddenly Rouge walked up to him smiling. Sonic looked at her and frowned. "Rouge…what are you doing here?" Sonic asked. Rouge sat next to him and showed him the Jewel of Sambada. Sonic's eyes widened. "ROUGE!!!" Sonic yelled. "Why do you have the Jewel of Sambada? That belongs in Anti-Mobius?" Sonic asked. Rouge shrugged. **

"**All the world's jewels are mine to keep," Rouge said. Sonic growled. **

"**I demand you to take it back," Sonic said. Rouge sighed. **

"**Fine," Rouge said and got up. She then walked out of the dining room. Suddenly Princess Alicia walked up to him. Sonic looked at her. **

"**Thank you for letting me stay here, King Sonic," Alicia said. Sonic nodded. **

"**No problem," Sonic said, as he smiled. Alicia nodded then walked out of the dining room. **

**Miles and the Anti-Mobius guards were walking up to King Sonic's castle angrily. "I'll kill that bat!" Miles exclaimed angrily. Then suddenly Rouge jumped in front of him. Miles then slapped her across the face hard. Rouge fell to the ground and the Jewel of Sambada fell to the ground. Miles picked up the Jewel of Sambada and glared at Rouge. "If you ever take the Jewel of Sambada again, I'll kill you myself," Miles said then walked off with the guards. Rouge got up and frowned. **

"**I'll never forgive that stupid Miles," Rouge said angrily then went back inside the castle. **

**Scourge got up out of bed and yawned. "That was a good sleep," Scourge said. "Now it's time to ask Rosy out on a date," Scourge said. Scourge walked out of the room and walked over to Rosy's room. He knocked on the door then Rosy opened it. She smiled and blushed. **

"**Hi Scourge…what are you doing here?" Rosy asked. Scourge smiled. **

"**I just came here to ask you if you wanted to go out on a date with me," Scourge replied. Rosy smiled brightly and happily. **

"**Sure, of course I'll go out on a date with you," Rosy replied happily. Scourge nodded. **

"**Alright, where do you want to go?" Scourge asked. Rosy thought for a minute. **

"**To the river, tonight," Rosy replied. Scourge nodded then left. **

"**I bet she's happy," Scourge thought. **

**Rosy shut her room door happily and sat down on her bed. "Scourge asked me out on a date!" Rosy exclaimed happily. "Wow, this is how Fiona felt when Scourge asked her out! I'm gonna make this date so good that Scourge would want to marry me!" Rosy exclaimed and got up. Rosy ran over to her closet and started looking for some clothes to wear for tonight. **

**Buns was done making decorations and she was now making a bunch of cakes. "Hmmm, this cake needs more frosting," Buns said, as she stared at a cake on the table. Buns then poured more frosting on it. Buns sighed. "I wonder who Scourge is going to pick…Fiona or Rosy," Buns said. Suddenly Fiona walked over to her. **

"**Hey Buns, do you need any help with the cakes?" Fiona asked. Buns smiled and nodded. **

"**Sure," Buns said. Fiona smiled then started helping her with the cakes. Buns looked at Fiona. "Did you know that Scourge asked Rosy out on a date?" Buns asked. Fiona stopped moving and frowned. **

"**WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE, AND WHY???!!!" Fiona screamed angrily. Buns backed away a little. **

"**Scourge asked Rosy out just an hour ago up at her room and I don't know why," Buns said nervously. Fiona balled her hands into fists angrily. **

"**I'll show that brat!" Fiona shouted. "I'm gonna make Rosy's date horrible!" Fiona exclaimed. Fiona then looked at Buns. "WHERE ARE THEY GOING ON THE DATE AND WHEN???!!!" Fiona screamed with rage. **

"**To the river in the forest, tonight," Buns replied. Fiona sighed angrily. **

"**Thank you Buns, now I have to think of a plan to ruin her date," Fiona said then stomped away. Buns sighed. **

"**I wonder what's gonna happen," Buns said, as she shrugged then continued to make the cakes. **

**Miles and guards made it to the castle and walked inside. Miles walked up to Scourge with the Jewel of Sambada. "I got it King Scourge, it wasn't hard and I was right, that bat Rouge did have it," Miles said. Scourge nodded. **

"**Good Miles now go continue your regular duties," Scourge said with a smile on his face. Miles nodded. Miles turned to the guards. **

"**You guys can go back to your posts now," Miles told the guards. The guards nodded then walked off. Miles then walked away up to his room. Miles sat the Jewel of Sambada on top of a table softly. "There," Miles said then flopped down on his bed. "Maybe I should go check on how everyone is doing in the castle," Miles said, as he stood up then walked out of the room with the Jewel of Sambada. **

**Scourge sat down on the royal chair and closed his eyes. "Hmmm, I still can't choose," Scourge thought. "This is very hard…I better choose because tomorrow is the day," Scourge whispered. Suddenly Scourge saw Fiona stomping pass him angrily. "Fiona," Scourge said. Fiona stopped and turned to look at him. She put on a fake smile. **

"**Oh…hi Scourge," Fiona said. Scourge smiled. **

"**Come here," Scourge told her. Fiona walked over to him and stared at him. **

"**What did you want me for Scourge?" Fiona asked. **

"**What's the matter is something bothering you?" Scourge asked, as he stared at her. Fiona shook her head slowly. **

"**No…nothing," Fiona replied quietly. **

"**Fiona, please don't lie," Scourge said. Fiona sighed. **

"**Alright, you and Rosy are going out on a date and I'm just…angry about it," Fiona said, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Scourge nodded slowly. **

"**Who told you that?" Scourge asked. **

"**Buns," Fiona replied without looking at him. Scourge sighed. **

"**Fiona, I'm just going out on a date with her to see who I like better or love," Scourge said. Fiona nodded. **

"**Uh huh, I understand, I guess that date last night went horrible because of that stupid Waitress Rolla, and then you had a bad time so you decided to go out with Rosy because you thought you'll have a better time with her. I hope it is I you pick because I tried everything to get you to like me! I guess Rosy is your true love and I hope you guys have a wonderful time tonight!" Fiona shouted then started walking away with tears in her eyes. Scourge got up and grabbed her wrist. **

"**Fiona, that's not it," Scourge said. Fiona looked at him still with tears in her eyes. **

"**Then what?" Fiona asked. **

"**I only took you out to see if I loved you Fiona, now I'm taking Rosy out to see if I love her. I really had a good time last night with you Fiona even though that Waitress Rolla made things bad," Scourge explained. Fiona looked at the ground. Scourge hugged her. Fiona returned it. **

"**Well…do you love me?" Fiona asked. Scourge sighed. **

"**I'm not sure," Scourge replied then let go of her. Fiona nodded. **

"**Goodbye Scourge," Fiona said then walked away. Scourge sighed again. **

"**If I purpose to Rosy then I'll break Fiona's heart and if I purpose to Fiona then I'm breaking Rosy's heart," Scourge said. Scourge sat down on his royal chair again and closed his eyes. "Well I have to purpose to one of them tomorrow," Scourge said. **

**Fiona walked up to her room and flopped down on her bed. "Maybe Rosy was Waitress Rolla," Fiona said, as she frowned. "Yeah! I better go figure it out," Fiona said then stood up and walked out of her room. Fiona then walked over to Rosy's room and opened the door slowly. She could hear Rosy humming as she dug inside her closet. Fiona listened quietly. **

"**It's a good thing I made Fiona's date horrible last night," Rosy said. "They don't know that I was Waitress Rolla," Rosy said happily. Fiona backed away from the door angrily. **

"**That…BRAT!!!" Fiona shouted very loudly. Suddenly Rosy walked out of her room and stared at Fiona. Fiona then covered her mouth with her hands. Rosy put her hands on her hips angrily. **

"**Fiona…what are you doing by my room?" Rosy asked, as she frowned. Fiona removed her hands and put her hands on her hips. **

"**So you were Waitress Rolla!" Fiona exclaimed angrily. Rosy removed her hands from her hips and her eyes widened. **

"**No," Rosy said. **

"**You can't lie, I heard you Rosy the Rascal," Fiona said angrily. "I can't wait to tell Scourge," Fiona said then started walking away. Rosy grabbed Fiona's arm and slapped her across the face. Rosy just realized what she done and her face softened. **

"**Oh, Fiona I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to slap you…I was just mad," Rosy said sadly. Fiona rubbed her cheek painfully. **

"**Well, you shouldn't have done it," Fiona said walking away angrily. Rosy looked at the ground. **

"**I said I was sorry…maybe I'll cheer up when I go on that date with Scourge," Rosy thought then walked back into her room. **

**Fiona stomped through the hallway rubbing her red cheek. "I'll kill her!" Fiona exclaimed with her eyes closed then suddenly she bumped into Miles then Miles fell down on his bottom hard. **

"**Ow," Miles said angrily. Fiona helped him off of the ground still holding her cheek. **

"**I'm sorry Miles, I didn't mean to bump into you, I had my eyes closed and I was stomping," Fiona said. Miles nodded. **

"**Right, okay no more stomping with your eyes closed in the hallways," Miles said with a frown on his face. Miles then saw her cheek. "What happened here?" Miles said, as he put his hand on her cheek. Fiona looked away. **

"**Nothing…I just got a slap from Rosy the brat," Fiona said then walked away angrily. Miles sighed then walked away. **

**Scourge was walking around outside the castle thinking. "I can't choose…I better choose because tomorrow is the day," Scourge thought. Scourge paced back and forth with his hands behind his back. "Hmmm, I'll see if I love Rosy on the date," Scourge said. Suddenly Scourge spotted Sonic walking up to him. **

"**Hey Scourge, are you coming to my purposing party tomorrow?" Sonic asked. Scourge shook his head and stopped pacing. "Oh that's right, you're having a party of your own tomorrow…have you chosen one yet?" Sonic asked. Scourge shook his head. **

"**No, I can't choose," Scourge replied. Sonic nodded. **

"**Yeah, I can't choose either," Sonic said. "But I'm taking all of the girls out for dinner and I'm not marrying Sally…she's out," Sonic said, as he smiled. "I had Tails drag her out of my castle because she almost had Amy and Mina killed," Sonic explained. **

"**The same thing happened here in Anti-Mobius," Scourge said. Sonic nodded smiling. **

"**Yeah I know, Alicia came to Mobius and she's now living in my castle," Sonic said. "But I didn't know you were taking your girls out on a date," Sonic said. Scourge crossed his arms over his chest. **

"**There not my girls…they're my friends," Scourge replied with a frown. Sonic nodded for the third time. **

"**Yeah, I know, I know," Sonic said. "I already took Mina out on a date now its Amy's turn," Sonic said. Scourge nodded then Sonic yawned. **

"**Well, I'm going back to Mobius now to take a nap…it was nice talking to you Scourge," Sonic said then left. Scourge sighed. **

"**How is the same thing happening here like in Mobius?" Scourge asked himself. Scourge shook his head. "I really don't know…Sonic is acting like he's okay with whoever he picks," Scourge said, as he frowned. "Sonic's happy…but I'm not," Scourge thought. "I'm thinking too hard…I gotta take a nap," Scourge said then walked back into the castle. Scourge then walked over to his room and walked inside. Scourge then flopped down on his bed then suddenly he heard a knock on his door. "Come in whoever you are," Scourge replied yawning. Suddenly Miles walked into the room with Sally. Scourge sat up quickly. "What is she doing here?" Scourge asked. Miles sighed. **

"**King Scourge, she said that King Sonic has kicked her out of his castle so she came here to live with…us," Miles replied. Scourge looked at Sally. **

"**I can do anything you say," Sally said. Scourge nodded slowly. **

"**Okay…you're in charge of the laundry…for everybody in this castle," Scourge said. "That's your job here Princess Sally Acorn," Scourge said. Sally gulped and nodded. **

"**Thank you King Scourge," Sally said then left the room. Scourge looked at Miles. **

"**Miles…have you noticed that everything that's happening here is happening in Mobius?" Scourge asked. Miles stared at him confused. **

"**Uh no," Miles said. "Have a good nap King Scourge," Miles said then left the room shutting the door behind him. Scourge laid down and sighed. **

"**How did Miles know I was going to take a nap?" Scourge asked himself. Scourge shook his head then fell asleep. **

**Rosy was in the kitchen making herself something to eat. She was humming as she did it. Suddenly Sally walked up to her. "Hi," Sally said. Rosy's eyes widened and she looked at Sally. **

"**What the! What are you doing here?" Rosy asked surprised. Sally sighed. **

"**I was welcomed here by King Scourge," Sally replied. Rosy frowned. **

"**Oh great…another Alicia," Rosy mumbled. Sally looked at her. **

"**What was that?" Sally asked. Rosy put on a fake smile. **

"**Oh nothing, nothing at all," Rosy replied. Sally picked up a clothes basket and frowned. **

"**That's what I thought," Sally said then left. Rosy sighed angrily. **

"**Another Alicia," Rosy mumbled then continued to make something to eat for herself. **

**Fiona was sitting down on her bed in her room angrily. "How dare she?" Fiona asked herself angrily. "Scourge is mine," Fiona thought. Fiona then laid down. "I'll ruin Rosy's date," Fiona said evilly. "I will," Fiona said angrily. Suddenly someone walked into the room. Fiona jerked up really fast and saw Sally picking up dirty clothes and putting it into a basket. Fiona frowned and Sally looked at her. **

"**Oh hi Fiona," Sally said. **

"**What are you doing here?" Fiona asked. **

"**I was welcomed to live here by King Scourge," Sally replied. **

"**Oh great…another Alicia," Fiona whispered sounding annoyed. Sally looked at her. **

"**Did you say something?" Sally asked. Fiona put on a fake smile. **

"**Nah…I didn't say anything," Fiona replied. Sally frowned and put some other clothes into the basket. **

"**That's what I thought," Sally said then left. Fiona sighed. **

"**Why does there have to be another Alicia?" Fiona asked herself then sighed again. **

**Scourge woke up after four hours and started getting ready for the date with Rosy. Scourge slipped on a green t-shirt, his black leather jacket, some black pants, and his regular shoes. Scourge sighed then walked out of his room and walked over to Rosy's room. He knocked on the door twice then Rosy opened it smiling. She was wearing a pink skirt, a pink tank top, and some pink sneakers. Scourge smiled. "Hi Rosy…are you ready?" Scourge asked. Rosy nodded and grabbed Scourge's hand. **

"**Let's go," Rosy said then they walked out of the castle and walked into the forest where the river was and sat down near it. Rosy hugged Scourge tightly and Scourge blushed a little. "This is the best date ever," Rosy whispered happily. Scourge nodded then returned the hug. **

"**This is great…I think I like being with Rosy…maybe," Scourge thought. "She doesn't have the same warmness as Fiona but she's soft," Scourge thought again. **

**Fiona was in her room getting ready to ruin Rosy's date. Fiona spun around in a fast circle then stopped. She now had black fur, red eyes, black devil wings, and fangs. Fiona smiled evilly. "This is a good costume I picked out from the city," Fiona said evilly then walked out of the room and outside the castle. Fiona then made it to the river. She hid behind a tree quietly. She frowned when she saw Scourge and Rosy hugging happily. "That brat," Fiona whispered angrily. Fiona then climbed up a tree then got a voice recorder out from her pocket. "This should make them jump," Fiona said then pressed a button on the recorder. Suddenly some wolf noise came out of it. Rosy and Scourge jumped up to their feet. Rosy looked around nervously. **

"**What was that?" Rosy asked. **

"**I don't know…but I'm not scared," Scourge said, as he frowned. "There are no wolves in this forest," Scourge thought. Fiona laughed quietly. **

"**Now for my appearance," Fiona whispered then jumped off the tree. She then began flying. Fiona flew above the trees laughing evilly and the recorder was still making that noise. Scourge and Rosy looked up and saw her. **

"**I see it," Rosy said, as she pointed at Fiona. Scourge nodded. **

"**I see it too," Scourge said. "What is that?" Scourge asked. Rosy shook her head. **

"**I don't know," Rosy replied. Suddenly Fiona jumped down in front of them and spread out her wings. **

"**I shall kill all of you who come into my forest!" Fiona shouted evilly with a different voice. Scourge got in front of Rosy and frowned. **

"**What do you want and this isn't your forest…IT'S MY FOREST AND I'M KING SCOURGE!!!" Scourge shouted angrily. Fiona backed away a little. **

"**I don't care who you are…I shall kill you," Fiona shouted evilly then pulled a knife out from her pocket and got ready to fight. Scourge got into a fighting stance. "I'm no match for Scourge…he'll blow me right out of the water," Fiona thought. **

"**You wanna fight or what?" Scourge asked. Rosy then got her hammer out and got ready to fight too. **

"**Yeah, you wanna fight?" Rosy asked frowning. Fiona backed away. **

"**I don't stand a chance," Fiona thought. "But I have to um…try," Fiona thought again. Fiona got into a fighting stance. "Come on," Fiona said angrily. Rosy attacked first. She swung her hammer at Fiona's head then Fiona ducked just in time. Scourge then ran up to Fiona with incredible speed and threw a punch at Fiona's face. Fiona got hit and fell to the floor with blood coming out of her nose. Fiona felt real dizzy but didn't give in. Suddenly Rosy brought her hammer down real hard on Fiona's leg and then everyone heard a crack. Fiona cried out in pain. Scourge walked up to her. **

"**Had enough?" He asked. **

"**Yeah, had enough?" Rosy asked. Fiona's leg was broken and lots of blood was coming out of her mouth and nose. **

"**Oh…I think my nose is broken and my leg," Fiona thought painfully. "No," Fiona mumbled angrily. **

"**It said it hasn't had enough," Scourge said. **

"**I guess we better finish it off!" Rosy exclaimed. Scourge nodded then punched Fiona's cheek real hard and they all heard a crack. Fiona's cheek bone was now cracked. Fiona screamed and got up and started limping away. Rosy frowned. "I didn't get my second hit!" Rosy exclaimed and ran up to Fiona. Rosy then slammed her hammer into Fiona's ribs. After that they heard a crack. Fiona's ribs were broken too. Fiona felt real dizzy then suddenly it started to rain real hard. Scourge grabbed Rosy's hand. **

"**Come on, let's go back inside the castle," Scourge said. Rosy nodded then they ran off. Fiona started crying and then she fell to the floor unconscious. **

**Miles was walking into the forest with an umbrella over his head. "I love it when it rains," Miles said then suddenly he spotted Fiona on the ground. Miles ran up to her and pulled off her costume. Miles gasped. "Fiona!" Miles shouted then dropped his umbrella. Miles then picked up Fiona bridal style. Fiona was moaning in pain and she was soaked with water. "Don't worry Fiona, I'll get you into the castle," Miles said. After a couple of minutes they made it to the castle then Miles walked inside. Everyone looked at Miles and Fiona. "Where's King Scourge?" Miles asked. Buns walked up to them. **

"**Oh my, I'll go get Scourge," Buns said then ran up some stairs. Buns then ran back downstairs with Scourge and Rosy. Scourge ran up to Miles and took Fiona from Miles. **

"**What happened?" Scourge asked. Miles shook his head. **

"**I don't know," Miles replied sadly. Rosy stared at Fiona. **

"**Hmmm, that's strange," Rosy thought. **

"**Come on, let's take her to her room," Buns said then they walked upstairs. **

**After an hour Fiona's eyes opened slowly. Fiona looked at herself and she had a bandage on her nose, a cast on her leg, a bandage on her cheek, and a big bandage around her ribs area. Fiona couldn't move. She saw Scourge sitting on the bed next to her. "S…Scourge?" Fiona asked. Scourge's eyes widened then he hugged Fiona tightly. **

"**Oh Fiona, I'm glad you're okay," Scourge said with tears in his eyes. Fiona saw the tears in his eyes and sighed. **

"**He really does care for me," Fiona thought. "I hurt all over," Fiona thought. Scourge let go of her and sighed. **

"**What happened, Fiona?" Scourge asked. Fiona looked away painfully. **

"**Scourge and Rosy did this to me," Fiona thought then Rosy suddenly walked into the room. She smiled when she saw Fiona. **

"**Fiona, I'm so glad you're okay…I thought you had died," Rosy said. Fiona sighed. **

"**What happened, Fiona?" Scourge asked again. **

"**You and…Rosy did this to me," Fiona said. Scourge and Rosy's eyes widened. **

"**That's impossible," Scourge said. **

"**Yeah, I would never hurt you like that Fiona," Rosy said. **

"**Well you…did…because…you didn't know it was…me," Fiona whispered. Scourge looked at Rosy. **

"**We did beat up someone when we were outside on our date…that was you in that costume…Fiona?" Scourge asked, as he looked at her. Fiona nodded sadly and painfully. Rosy gasped. **

"**We…we didn't know," Rosy said with tears in her eyes. **

"**Yes…just like Scourge and I didn't know you were Waitress Rolla," Fiona said. "I'm sorry…guys…I didn't know you guys were gonna beat the living day lights out of me," Fiona said, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Rosy looked at the ground then Scourge wrapped his arms around Fiona. **

"**I'm so sorry Fiona…I can't believe…I did that to you," Scourge said. "I…I…I didn't know," Scourge said. Fiona reached her hand up slowly and put it on Scourge's cheek softly. **

"**It's okay…it's my fault," Fiona said then looked at Rosy. "I'm sorry Rosy for ruining your…date…I hope…you can…forgive me," Fiona said sadly. Rosy looked at Fiona and shook her head. **

"**No…it is I who should be saying sorry…I'm the one who ruined your date first…I'm sorry," Rosy said sadly. Fiona nodded then closed her eyes. Fiona then fell asleep. Scourge let go of her then walked over to Rosy. Rosy looked away. "I'm sorry Scourge," Rosy said sadly. Scourge shook his head. **

"**No…it's my fault for everything…it's my fault that Alicia's gone, it's my fault that you had to ruin Fiona's date, and it's my fault that Fiona is in that bed like that," Scourge said. "I started this by saying I'll purpose to one of you by the end of the week," Scourge said. Rosy looked at him. **

"**No…you're wrong Scourge…it's our entire fault," Rosy said. Scourge nodded slowly then kissed her cheek almost close to her lips. Rosy blushed then left the room. Scourge sighed then walked back over to Fiona. Scourge then kissed her cheek softly. Suddenly Miles walked into the room. **

"**Don't worry King Scourge, she'll be able to walk tomorrow with a cane but she'll be in real pain," Miles said. Scourge nodded. **

"**Thank you Miles," Scourge said. Miles nodded then left the room. After that Scourge left the room and walked to his room and laid down on his bed. **

"**I'm sorry Fiona and Rosy," Scourge whispered then fell asleep. **

**Rosy laid down on her bed in her room. "I'm sorry Fiona and Scourge," Rosy whispered then fell asleep. **

**Fiona was still asleep in her room. "I'm sorry Scourge and Rosy," Fiona whispered then fell back to sleep. **

**END OF CHAPER SIX**

**Was that sad at the end? Well the next chapter is the last one I think, I'll maybe make another one for the wedding! Please review! **


	7. Final Day

**King and who's the Queen?**

**Chapter 7: Final Day**

**The next day Buns woke up with a yawn smiling. "Today's the day!" Buns exclaimed happily and got out of bed. She walked into her bathroom and started brushing her teeth. "All the decorations are up the food and cakes are ready and everything's going well," Buns thought. "I wonder who Scourge is going to pick to be his queen," Buns thought again then shrugged. Buns then finished brushing her teeth and took a bath. After that she was wearing a long purple dress, some long purple gloves, and some purple high heels. Buns smiled, as she looked at herself in a mirror. "I hope the day doesn't go by badly," Buns said then left the room to check on the decorations. **

**Miles woke up holding the Jewel of Sambada tightly. Miles smiled. "Well…I better get ready," Miles said, as he got out of bed. Miles then sat the Jewel of Sambada down on the bed and covered it up with a cloth. After that Miles walked into his bath room. He started brushing his teeth calmly. Miles then sighed through the brushing. "I wonder how Fiona got hurt like that," Miles thought. Miles then shook his head. "Stop thinking about her," Miles thought again and continued to brush his teeth. After Miles finished brushing his teeth he took a bath then stood in front of a big mirror. Miles started combing his black hair smoothly. "There," He said, as he finished. Miles now wore a gray tuxedo, some smooth gray pants, his regular gloves, and his regular shoes. Miles smiled. "There, now to go check all around the castle like I do and make sure things are okay," Miles said then left the room. **

**Fiona woke up in her bed in pain still. Fiona sighed and sat up painfully. "This is so painful!" Fiona exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Fiona then smiled. "The day is here," Fiona thought happily. Fiona then frowned. "How am I going to take a bath and brush my teeth?" Fiona asked herself. Fiona then suddenly spotted an orange cane leaning against a wall. Fiona smiled and grabbed it before she fell. Fiona then started limping to the bathroom. "At least I got my arms," Fiona said. Fiona then looked into a mirror. "I'm fine…I just need to brush my teeth, take a bath, and get dress," Fiona whispered. "Ow…my ribs," Fiona said, as she clutched her ribs tightly. Fiona then started brushing her teeth. After that she took a bath and put on an orange sparkling dress that went down to her knees, some long yellow gloves, and some orange high heels. Fiona tied her hair into a neat pony tail while she leaned against a wall. "There…maybe Scourge will think I'm pretty," Fiona said then left the room limping with the cane as she did. **

**Rosy woke up yawning loudly. Rosy then laid back down and smiled. "Today's the day!" Rosy exclaimed happily. "I can't wait until Scourge picks me," Rosy said happily. "What if he doesn't pick me?" Rosy thought. Rosy shook her head. "He has to pick me," Rosy said, as she got out of bed. Rosy then walked into her bathroom and started brushing her teeth happily. "If Scourge doesn't pick me then…I'll have to move on," Rosy thought sadly. "If Scourge does pick me then…I'll be queen and we could have a nice family together," Rosy thought again. After she finished brushing her teeth she took a nice hot bath then put on a white long dress, some long white gloves, and some white high heels with yellow stars on them. After that she put on some pink lip gloss on her lips and fixed her hair. Then she sprayed some perfume on herself. She looked at herself in a mirror happily. "There," Rosy said happily then left the room. **

**Sally woke up frowning. "This is the most horrible day of my life," Sally mumbled. "I wanted to marry King Sonic but instead I'm in Anti-Mobius getting ready for a party and for King Scourge to purpose to that fox or that brat," Sally said angrily. "Plus I have laundry job," Sally mumbled and got out of bed. "Fiona has a cooking job, Rosy is the builder, Miles is the guy who make sure everything's okay in the castle, Scourge is king of Anti-Mobius, Buns is the decorator, and I'm the laundry squirrel," Sally said angrily then walked into her bathroom. She then started brushing her teeth wildly and angrily. After she finished brushing her teeth she took a cold bath sense the water was cold in her room then she put on an old brown dress that went above her knees, some long brown gloves, and some brown high heels. Sally crossed her arms across her chest. "At least I don't have to work today," Sally said then walked out of her room. **

**Scourge woke up feeling a bit nervous. Scourge looked around and sighed. "This is just too hard…who am I going to pick," Scourge said. Scourge shook his head slowly, as he got out of his bed. "I'm so nervous about this," Scourge said. Scourge walked into his bathroom slowly and thinking. Scourge then started brushing his teeth slowly. "I can't think right," Scourge thought. "Fiona or Rosy," Scourge thought. "I better ask Sonic for some advice," Scourge said. Scourge shook his head rapidly. "No! What am I thinking? Not Sonic…" Scourge exclaimed. "I think I consider Sonic a friend sense we always talk sometimes," Scourge said. "Alright then, I'm going to Mobius after I finish getting ready," Scourge thought. Scourge then finished brushing his teeth and then took a bath. Scourge then put on an olive green tuxedo, some dark green pants, his regular gloves, and his regular shoes. Scourge sighed then left his room. **

**Buns suddenly bumped into Scourge then Scourge fell on his back. "Ouch," Scourge said then Buns helped him up. **

"**Oh I'm sorry King Scourge, I didn't see you there," Buns said. Scourge shook his head. **

"**No, its okay…I'm leaving Anti-Mobius for a short while…can you tell everyone that?" Scourge asked. Buns nodded smiling. **

"**Sure thing…sense the party is tonight," Buns said. "And I have to keep mah clothes clean throughout the whole day," Buns said. Scourge nodded then hugged her. **

"**Thanks," Scourge said, let go of her, and then left. Buns started walking again then suddenly bumped into Miles and Miles fell on his bottom. **

"**OW!!! FOR THE THOUSANTH TIME!!!" Miles shouted with rage. Buns giggled and helped him up. **

"**I'm sorry Miles, I was daydreaming," Buns said. Miles dusted himself off frowning as he did. **

"**Yeah, no walking in the hallway while you're daydreaming," Miles said, as he rubbed his bottom painfully. "I think I'm gonna need butt surgery," Miles mumbled. **

"**What was that hun?" Buns asked. Miles looked at her. **

"**I didn't say anything," Miles lied then walked off. Buns smiled then continued walking and then suddenly she bumped into Rosy but Rosy didn't fall. **

"**Oh my, I'm so sorry Rosy, I've just been bumpin' into ya'll all today," Buns said. Rosy dusted herself off. **

"**Nah, it's alright…I know you didn't mean it," Rosy said. Buns nodded then walked away. Rosy then looked at Fiona's room and saw Fiona walk out with a cane. "Poor Fiona…I hope she's alright," Rosy whispered. Fiona saw Rosy then walked over to her slowly and painfully. **

"**Hi Rosy," Fiona said. Rosy nodded. **

"**Hi to you too," Rosy said. "Are you feeling any better?" Rosy asked. Fiona nodded. **

"**Yeah, I guess," Fiona replied. Fiona then started to remember something what Buns said to her. "She said be happy for one another," Fiona thought. "Hey uh Rosy," Fiona said. Rosy looked at her. **

"**Yes, Fiona?" Rosy asked. **

"**I just wanted to say if…Scourge picks you then I'll be happy for you and if Scourge picks me you'll be happy for me…right?" Fiona asked. Rosy thought for a moment. **

"**Yeah…I guess so," Rosy replied. **

"**Yes…we'll be happy for one another," Fiona said then walked away. Rosy looked at the ground then walked off. **

**Miles walked downstairs and spotted Scourge leaving. Miles ran up to him. "King Scourge, wait," Miles said. Scourge looked at him. **

"**Yes Miles?" Scourge asked. **

"**Where are you going?" Miles asked. **

"**Ur…to Mobius," Scourge replied. **

"**Why?" Miles asked. **

"**Um…to um…talk to someone," Scourge replied again. **

"**May I ask who this someone is?" Miles asked. **

"**King Sonic," Scourge replied for the third time. Miles nodded. **

"**Make sure you are back before the party starts tonight, King Scourge," Miles said, as he smiled. Scourge nodded then walked out of the castle. **

**After an hour Scourge made it to Mobius and then walked up to King Sonic's castle. Scourge knocked on the castle doors twice and waited. Suddenly Tails opened the door. He wore an orange tuxedo and his regular shoes and gloves. "Oh, hi Scourge," Tails said, as he smiled a small smile. Scourge nodded. **

"**Yes hi…is King Sonic here?" Scourge asked. Tails nodded. **

"**Yup…you want a word with him?" Tails asked. Scourge nodded. "Okay, follow me," Tails said, as he walked up some stairs, Scourge followed him. **

**Sonic was sitting down on his bed in his room yawning. "I think I'm gonna pick Mina…she was being so nice to me and she didn't even try to bear hug me, give me gifts, or kiss me," Sonic said, as he smiled. "Yup…Mina," Sonic said happily. "I'll purpose to her tonight…I already got the ring to prove it," Sonic said, as he held up a gold wedding ring in front of his face. Suddenly he heard a knock on his door. Sonic quickly hid the ring under a pillow and sat down straight. "Um who is it?" Sonic asked. **

"**It is I Tails, Scourge would like a word with you, King Sonic," Tails replied. Sonic's smile widened. **

"**Looks like he did want to come to the party," Sonic thought. "Uh…let him in," Sonic said. Tails opened the door and Scourge walked into the room. Sonic looked at Tails and told him to leave. Tails left shutting the door behind him. Sonic then looked at Scourge. "Have a seat my friend," Sonic said, as he pointed at a chair in front of him. Scourge nodded and sat down on the chair. Sonic clasped his hands together. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Sonic asked smiling. **

"**Well…I'm having a problem on choosing a queen," Scourge said. "I don't know who to choose…Fiona or Rosy," Scourge said. Sonic nodded. **

"**Just do what your heart says," Sonic replied still smiling. "I'm purposing to Mina tonight," Sonic said happily. "I just realized she's the girl," Sonic said. Scourge nodded. **

"**Do what my heart says?" Scourge asked. Sonic nodded. **

"**Yeah," Sonic replied happily. "Remember all of the good times you had with both girls," Sonic said. Scourge nodded and remembered the time at the food parade hugging Fiona, the time when he stayed all night with Rosy because Rosy saved him, the time when he and Rosy were at the river together talking, the time when he and Fiona were on a date, the time when he hugged Fiona when she was sad, the time when he kissed Rosy's cheek almost close to her lips, the time when he kissed Fiona's cheek softly, and the time when he and Rosy were hugging by the river on their date. Scourge closed his eyes and sighed. "Just relax," Sonic said. Scourge opened his eyes. **

"**I love both girls," Scourge said. Sonic nodded smiling. **

"**Yeah I loved Mina and Amy but then I realized it was Mina," Sonic said. Scourge nodded then smiled. **

"**I think I know who I'm going to purpose to now," Scourge said. Sonic's smile widened. **

"**Who?" Sonic asked. **

"**That's none of your business," Scourge said. Sonic laughed. **

"**Aw man, I told you mine," Sonic said. **

"**Well you shouldn't have done it then," Scourge said. "Thank you Sonic," Scourge said then left the room. Sonic nodded. **

"**You're welcome Scourge," Sonic said then laid down. **

**Miles was sitting on a chair waiting for Scourge to return from Mobius. "Why would Scourge want to talk to King Sonic?" Miles asked himself then shook his head. Suddenly Buns walked up to him and sat next to him on another chair. **

"**Are you okay? Where's Scourge, the party is about to start?" Buns said, as she looked at a watch on her wrist. Miles sighed. **

"**Um…he went to go to Mobius to talk to King Sonic," Miles replied. Buns nodded slowly. **

"**Why?" Buns asked. Miles shrugged. **

"**I didn't ask," Miles replied. **

**Fiona was in the kitchen making something good. Fiona put some eggs into a bowl and started stirring it with a long wooden spoon. "Now for some flour," Fiona said, as she smiled and poured some flour into the bowl. Fiona then stirred it in then poured milk. Suddenly Sally walked up to her angrily. **

"**What are you making there?" Sally asked. Fiona stopped stirring and frowned. **

"**That's none of your concern," Fiona replied. **

"**And why is that?" Sally asked. Fiona turned around and stared at Sally angrily. "Do you hear me when I'm talking to you?" Sally asked, as she put her hands on her hips. **

"**I hear you…I have ears you know," Fiona replied angrily. "I don't feel like dealing with you right now," Fiona said then continued stirring the stuff in the bowl. **

"**I'm a princess so you have to do everything I say," Sally said, as she smiled evilly. Fiona shook her head. **

"**Nah, go finish the laundry…maid," Fiona said, as she smiled. Sally growled and was about to say something else until Fiona held up a chaos emerald above the bowl. Sally stared still with her hands on her hips. "Chaos emerald lend me your power…to make this meal right," Fiona whispered then the chaos emerald glowed brightly. After that there was a bowl of light orange creamy stuff in it that smelled so good. Fiona smiled brightly then added some cookies and crunched them up then put them in the bowl. She stirred until it was finished and tasted it. "Mmmm, Scourge is gonna love this," Fiona said then covered it with plastic. Sally still stared at her. Fiona then held up the chaos emerald above her. Fiona closed her eyes and focused. "Chaos emerald heal me with your power…heal me," Fiona whispered then suddenly all her bandages and stuff on her were gone. Fiona giggled and spun around. Fiona then grabbed the bowl and walked out. **

"**Strange," Sally mumbled then walked off. **

**Rosy was sitting next to Buns and Miles with a whole lot of Anti-Mobians. Rosy sighed. "Scourge is late," Rosy said, as music started to play. Rosy looked around then saw Fiona walk up to her with the bowl of creamy stuff. Rosy gasped when she saw that Fiona had no bandages or anything on. "Fiona…how did you get better like this?" Rosy asked amazed. Fiona shrugged. **

"**Chaos energy," Fiona replied. Rosy nodded and sighed. "What's wrong?" Fiona asked. **

"**Scourge is late the party has started," Rosy replied. Fiona looked at a watch on her wrist. **

"**Hmmm, he is late," Fiona said then looked out a big window. "The sun is almost behind the mountains," Fiona whispered. Rosy looked at the bowl in Fiona's hands and smiled a small smile. **

"**What's that?" Rosy asked, as she pointed at the bowl. Fiona looked at the bowl in her hands. **

"**Something I made for Scourge," Fiona replied. **

"**It smells good…what's it called?" Rosy asked. **

"**It's called Cookies and Chaos Cream," Fiona replied smiling happily. "Do you think he'll like it?" Fiona asked. Rosy nodded. **

"**Of course, after all it smells great," Rosy replied happily. Fiona nodded then Miles stood up. **

"**Okay everybody, Scourge isn't here yet so you can dance or whatever and party," Miles said. "And help yourself to anything to eat on that table over there," Miles said, as he pointed at a table in a far corner with lot's of food on it. All the Anti-Mobians cheered and started eating and dancing to the music. Miles sat back down and sighed. Rosy looked at Miles. **

"**He'll be here, don't worry," Rosy said. Miles nodded slowly and sighed again. "I really hope Scourge picks me…if not that's okay," Rosy thought. "Because Fiona said she'll be happy for me and I'll be happy for her," Rosy thought again. Fiona sat down on a chair and sighed. **

"**What if something happened to him?" Fiona asked. Rosy shook her head. **

"**Scourge won't let that happen," Rosy replied. Fiona sighed again. **

"**But…it can happen," Fiona said with an unhappy look on her face. Rosy shook her head again. **

"**No…don't say that or it will happen," Rosy said. Fiona nodded slowly then suddenly a brown dog Anti-Mobian walked up to her. He wore a black tuxedo with green stripes and a black hat and shoes. **

"**Care to dance Miss Fiona?" The dog asked politely bowing as he did so. Fiona and Rosy looked at him and smiled. **

"**Oh…how'd you know my name?" Fiona asked. **

"**Everyone knows your name Miss Fiona," The dog said with a French accent. Fiona thought for a moment then nodded. **

"**Sure why not and…what's your name?" Fiona asked, as she grabbed his hand. **

"**Gordon," The dog replied. Fiona nodded then they started dancing. Rosy looked at Miles and smiled brightly. Miles looked at her. **

"**Why are you smiling at me like that?" Miles asked. Rosy stood up. **

"**Do you want to dance?" Rosy asked. Miles blushed a little bit then nodded. **

"**Sure, but not long," Miles said, as he grabbed her hand after that they started to dance. **

**Buns was dancing like crazy singing a song. **

**Time to get wild**

**Get, get, get, get, get wild**

**Come on everybody**

**Spin around in a circle**

**Everyone spun around in a circle happily. **

**Now jump, jump three times ya'll**

**Everyone jumped three times joyfully. **

**Now spin twenty times and jump five times ya'll**

**Everyone started spinning and Buns too. **

**One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten**

**Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen**

**Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, and twenty**

**Everyone fell to the ground dizzy and exhausted. Buns kept singing joyfully and dancing. **

**Come on get wild**

**Wild, wild, wild, wild get wild**

**GET WILD EVERYBODY COME ON**

**GET UP AND GET WILD **

**JUMP SPIN DANCE, DANCE**

**THERE'S NOTHING TO IT THE WAY WE DO IT**

**COME ON YA'LL DANCE**

**GET UP NOW WILD, WILD, WILD**

**LET'S GET WILD!!!!!!!**

**Buns finished and fell to the ground passed out. Rosy got up so did Miles. "Ohhh…my head," Rosy moaned. Miles couldn't keep his balance and collapsed to the ground tiredly moaning in pain. **

**Fiona and Gordon got up dizzy. "Everything's spinning," Fiona said, as she looked around. **

"**Yes…ohhh," Gordon said then fell to the ground. Fiona walked over to a chair and sat down. **

"**What kind of wild song is that?" Fiona asked herself. Suddenly the castle doors opened and Scourge walked in with flowers in his hand. Scourge saw everyone on the ground moaning in pain. Scourge looked around confused then spotted Miles on the ground. **

"**...what the heck happened here when I was gone…?" Scourge asked. Rosy and Fiona walked up to him and Miles got up slowly. **

"**Buns sung some wild song and her dancing made everyone pass out," Fiona explained. **

"…**uh huh…" Scourge said, as he walked over to the royal chair and sat down on it. **

**After an hour everyone woke up and waited to see who Scourge was going to purpose to. Fiona and Rosy stood in front of him nervously. Scourge cleared his throat and sighed. He got up and walked up to them. "Um the girl I'm going to purpose to is……………………………………….Rosy," Scourge said, as he handed her the flowers. Rosy smiled and took the flowers. Scourge kneeled down in front of Rosy and held up a wedding ring. "Rosy…will you marry me?" Scourge asked softly. Rosy had tears in her eyes. **

"**YES OF COURSE I WILL, I'M SO HAPPY!!!" Rosy shouted with joy and then Scourge put the ring on her finger and stood up. Scourge then placed his lips on hers. Rosy wrapped her arms around his neck and Scourge wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. Fiona just stood there watching them. **

"**Oh…my heart…just shattered," Fiona thought with tears in her eyes. Fiona quickly wiped the tears away and put on a very small smile. Everyone was cheering. Miles walked up to Scourge. Scourge and Rosy stopped kissing and looked at him. **

"**Congratulations King Scourge," Miles said, as he shook Scourge's hand. Scourge nodded. **

"**Thank you Miles," Scourge said happily. Miles then looked at Rosy. **

"**Congratulations Rosy," Miles said, as he shook her hand. Rosy giggled happily. **

"**Thanks Miles!" Rosy exclaimed happily then hugged him. Rosy pulled away then grabbed Scourge's hand. Miles nodded then walked away. Buns ran up to them happily. **

"**Oh this is so great! I have to get everything ready for the weddin' tomorrow!" Buns exclaimed happily. Scourge and Rosy nodded. **

"**Yeah…but not now, now we have to finish this party," Scourge said smiling. Rosy nodded. Buns also nodded. **

"**Maybe I could sing that wild song again," Buns said smiling. **

"**NO DON'T EVER SING THAT SONG AGAIN!!!" Rosy shouted. Buns laughed. **

"**Alright, alright," Buns said then walked away. Some slow music started to play and Scourge and Rosy started dancing. **

"**I love you Rosy," Scourge said. **

"**I love you too Scourge," Rosy said then they kissed. **

**Fiona went up to her room with tears in her eyes. "I am happy…for them," Fiona croaked sadly and walked over to a balcony. Fiona stared up into the moon and sighed. Fiona then went back into her room and started packing. She put clothes and what not into an orange suitcase. Fiona put on a green sweater, some green boots, some green gloves, and some light blue jeans. "I guess…it's time to move on," Fiona said, as she grabbed her suitcase. Suddenly Miles walked into her room. He looked at the suitcase and then at her. **

"**Fiona…where are you going?" Miles asked with concern in his voice. Fiona didn't say anything and stared at him. "…Fiona…are you leaving because Scourge didn't pick you?" Miles asked. Fiona looked at the ground and sighed. **

"**I'm leaving because of that and because of a lot of things," Fiona replied sadly. **

"**But…you can't leave," Miles said, as he walked up to her. Fiona backed away a little. **

"**I have the right to leave…" Fiona mumbled. Miles shook his head and grabbed her hand. Fiona pulled it away fast and ran to the balcony. Miles followed her. Fiona stared at him with tears in her eyes. **

"**Fiona…everyone needs you here," Miles said. Fiona shook her head rapidly. **

"**No they don't! Right after Scourge picked Rosy they all talked to them! They just pushed me aside and acted like I wasn't even there!" Fiona exclaimed. Miles shook his head. **

"**You're wrong," Miles said, as he took a step closer towards her. Fiona backed away and looked away from him. **

"**No…you're wrong," Fiona said angrily and sadly. "My heart is broken and it will never heal again," Fiona said, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You don't understand why I want to get away," Fiona said. Miles didn't say anything and stared at her. "I have to go now…if…if Scourge or anybody tries to look for me tell them…I said not to…" Fiona said then jumped off of the balcony with her suitcase and landed on a motorcycle. Miles stared at her from on top of the balcony. Fiona looked up. "I'm sorry…Miles," Fiona whispered then drove off. Miles walked out of Fiona's room slowly. **

"**Fiona's gone…" Miles whispered. "She's gone for good…" Miles whispered again. Suddenly Scourge and Rosy ran up to him happily. **

"**Hey, Miles! Where's Fiona! We need to talk to her!" Rosy exclaimed happily. **

"**Yeah," Scourge said smiling happily. Miles looked at them and put on a fake smile. **

"**She's…she's sleeping…she said she doesn't feel well," Miles lied. Scourge crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Miles. **

"**You're lying Miles…I can tell when you're lying," Scourge said. Miles swallowed hard and stared at him. **

"**She's left the castle in search for a better place," Miles said. "She said don't bother looking for her," Miles said. Scourge and Rosy had unhappy looks on their faces now. **

"**Why'd she leave?" Rosy asked sadly. Miles had tears in his eyes. **

"**Well that's because you guys ignored her and she wants to get away, don't try to find her because you won't find her," Miles said then walked off to his room and slammed the door behind him. **

"**Fiona's gone because of that...maybe she was planning it from the very first start," Scourge thought then looked at Rosy. "Hey Rosy, it's okay, let's just enjoy the party and then enjoy the wedding tomorrow," Scourge said softly. Rosy smiled then hugged him. **

"**Alright," Rosy said then they walked back downstairs to enjoy the party. **

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**Was that sad at the end or what? Next chapter is the wedding and something else. That will be the last chapter and it won't be very long like the others. See ya and review!**


	8. Wedding Day

**King and who's the Queen?**

**Chapter 8: Wedding Day**

**Scourge woke up and sighed. Today was his wedding day. He was very happy and a little nervous at the same time. He got off of his bed and smiled. He then walked in front of a mirror and sighed again. "This is the day," He told himself. "The day I get to marry Rosy," He whispered. He then walked into his bathroom to get ready. He started brushing his teeth. "I wonder where Fiona went…" He thought. He then shook his head. "I bet she went to have a better life," He thought again then he finished brushing his teeth. He then took a bath and walked into his room. He threw on a smooth black tuxedo, some smooth black pants, black gloves, and some shiny black shoes. He smiled at himself in the mirror. "I bet Rosy looks beautiful," He said then walked out of the room. **

**Rosy woke up quickly and ran in front of the mirror. "Today's the day!" She exclaimed happily. "I can't wait!" She exclaimed again then ran into her bathroom quickly. She then started brushing her teeth. "I wonder where Fiona went…" She thought sadly. "I bet she's really sad…that Scourge picked me," She thought again. She then finished brushing her teeth and sighed sadly. "I wish I could do something special for her…" Rosy said then hopped into her bathtub. She started scrubbing herself with a washcloth. "Maybe…just maybe she found somewhere to be happy at," Rosy whispered, as she smiled a little. After a couple of minutes she was finished and walked into her room. She then threw on a pure white wedding dress, some white high heels, and white sparkling gloves. She smiled brightly at herself in the mirror. She was beginning to get very nervous and very happy. "All done…I wonder how Scourge looks. I bet he's gonna look handsome," She said then walked out of her room. **

**Miles woke up sadly and looked to see it The Jewel of Sambada was still on the desk. It was still there and he sighed again. "Why did Fiona have to leave?" He asked himself. "I guess…she found somewhere better," He replied then got off of his bed. He then walked into his bathroom. He started brushing his teeth then he suddenly realized that he kind of liked Fiona. His eyes widened. "No!" He thought. "I do not like her," He told himself but it was true. He shook his head, as he finished brushing his teeth. He then took a bath then walked into his room again. He threw on a dark orange tuxedo, some dark orange pants, orange gloves, and orange shoes. He frowned at himself in the mirror. "This outfit is…terrible," He told himself then walked out of the room. **

**Buns woke up and smiled very brightly. "Today's the day!" She exclaimed happily and jumped out of her bed. She then stood in front of her mirror and smiled again. "Time to get ready!" She exclaimed and ran into her bathroom. She then started brushing her teeth rapidly. "This is so great!" She thought. She then finished and hopped into her bathtub and started cleaning herself. After that she got out and ran into her room. She threw on a purple knee high dress, some purple high heels, and purple gloves. She looked at herself in her mirror. She smiled brightly at herself. "All ready!" She said then ran out of her room quickly. **

**Fiona woke up in a small house slowly. She got up and stretched. "I feel so tired," She whispered to herself. She then sighed and thought about Scourge. "I bet he's getting ready for his wedding," Fiona thought, as she walked up to a window. She was in a valley where no one could find her. She then sighed again and walked into her bathroom. She brushed her teeth, got cleaned up, and then walked into her room. She threw on a black t-shirt, a black skirt, some black gloves, and some black boots. She then smiled a little. "…maybe I should just go see the wedding," She said then walked out of her room. After that she ran out of her house then jumped onto her motorcycle and drove off. **

**Scourge was standing in front of his royal chair then suddenly Miles walked up to him. Scourge smiled at him then Miles smiled back. "Are you nervous King Scourge?" Miles asked. **

"**A little," Scourge replied. Miles nodded. **

"**Rosy will be coming in a couple of minutes," Miles told him. Scourge nodded and sighed. **

"**Calm down Scourge, just act yourself," Scourge thought. Miles stared at him and smiled. **

"**You're really nervous aren't you?" Miles asked. Scourge nodded. **

"**Yeah…" He replied. Suddenly the music started to play and they could see Rosy walking up to them slowly with Buns behind her. There were lots of mobians watching and Miles stood at the side of Scourge. **

"**There he is…" Rosy said, as she stared at Scourge. "I'm so nervous," She whispered. After a minute she made it to Scourge. **

"**Do you take King Scourge to be your husband?" Miles asked Rosy. **

"**I do," Rosy replied. **

"**Do you take Rosy to be your wife?" Miles asked Scourge. **

"**I do," Scourge replied. **

"**You may kiss the bride," Miles said then Scourge and Rosy kissed then put their rings on. After that they kissed again. Everyone clapped and Miles looked over to a corner and spotted Fiona standing there smiling a little. Miles eyes widened then he started walking up to her. "What is she doing here?" Miles thought. After a couple of seconds he made it to her. "Fiona…what are you doing here?" He asked. **

"**I just wanted to see the wedding," Fiona replied. Miles nodded slowly. "I have to go now," Fiona said then quickly kissed his cheek then ran off. Miles blushed madly then smiled. **

"**Goodbye…Fiona," Miles whispered. **

**Rosy and Scourge stopped kissing then looked at the crowd. "Rosy is now Queen Rosy!" Scourge exclaimed happily. Everyone cheered. Rosy looked at Scourge and smiled. **

"**I love you Scourge," Rosy told him. **

"**I love you too Rosy," Scourge said then they kissed again. **

**THE END OF KING AND WHO'S THE QUEEN?**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading! See ya!**


End file.
